Hogwarts' Guards Rewrite
by NarutoUchihaSasuke
Summary: This is the rewrite. Dementors didn't work last time so Dumbledore has an idea. He asks the Hokage if she can spare a few shinobi to guard the school this year that will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament. However can they guard the school and Naruto when the Akatsuki come after him. Set in Goblet of Fire and just after their first encounter with Sasuke. Rated M violence language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is the rewite of my previous story Hogwarts' Guards and I have recently updated this chapter and made improvement thanks to my reviews and I am now working on the next chapters so please be sure to review and tell me what you think of the improvements.**

 **I hope you enjoy, I had a great time redoing this chapter now that I know how to improve things and make them more interesting for you guys.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, Naruto or any of the character but I wish I did.**

* * *

The Hokage sat at her desk in the Hokage Tower in Konoha, the village Hidden in the Leaves. Papers were scattered on her desk; some important and some not and there was a bottle of Sake at the edge of her desk, waiting to be consumed by the blonde woman. None of this bothered her as all of her attention was on one certain letter that lay in front of her.

It was slightly crinkled from its journey but it still held her attention. Her brow was creased as she reread the letter over and over until she finally sighed and leant back in her chair; wondering what she would do. She spent a few minutes pondering over the letter until an idea came into her head. Her face relaxed and a smile made its way onto her lips. She quickly sat up straight before shouting for her assistant.

"Shizune, bring teams, seven, eight, nine and ten here as quick as you can, it's urgent." The blonde Hokage said to her black haired assistant who had just walked through the door. Shizune nodded her head, quickly turned on her heels and walked back out of the door to retrieve the four teams.

Tsunade stood up and walked to the big window that looked out at the whole village before glancing back at the letter on her desk. She sighed again before muttering to herself: "This is not going to be easy but it is for the best and maybe he will be safer somewhere else for now."

* * *

Ten people stood in front of the Hokage's desk - each with different facial expressions - wondering why they had been called for this time.

"So why are we here Baa-chan?" A loud-mouthed, blonde haired teenager with sparkling sky blue eyes asked.

"Well Naruto if you would have waited for a few minutes then you would have found out." A pink haired girl with turquoise eyes replied in a slightly annoyed tone next to him.

"Sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto replied looking slightly put out that he had been scolded by his teammate before turning back to the blonde haired Hokage.

"Well you are here because I have a mission for the ten of you. It will last for a year but you will be able to come home at certain times and you will be able to send letters anytime you want." The Hokage explained whilst looking at each one of them.

"But Lady Tsunade isn't that a bit long, especially with the threat of - nevermind." Sakura started saying before trailing off once she caught the deadly look Tsunade was giving her.

"The threat of what?" A boy with brown, shaggy hair and red, triangular markings on each cheek asked, voicing the question that others wanted to ask. Tsunade sighed before answering the curious boy.

"The Akatsuki, Kiba," She replied and everyone but Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Shikamaru looked confused. Naruto, Sakura and Sai because they already knew and Shikamaru because he already had a few suspicions as to why.

"But why would the Akatsuki come after our village?" Kiba asked in a confused tone; once again asking what the other wanted to know.

Tsunade sighed before looking at Naruto who felt her gaze on him and looked at her, realising what she was asking, He looked down then at her again before nodding dejectedly.

"What I am about to tell you is a village secret and no matter what, you must think about what I'm about to tell you before you do anything especially since it involves one of you." Tsunade said before looking at Naruto again, causing a few of them to also look at him in confusion; not understanding why it obviously involved their blonde haired friend.

"Before I say this are you sure you want me to tell them Naruto?" Tsunade asked the blonde haired boy who looked in thought for a few seconds before he finally gave his answer.

"They have a right to know and I trust them. Anyway Sakura-chan and Sai know so they should know too." He said whilst looking at the ground, preparing himself for what was about to happen. Tsunade looked at the boy she considered her otouto before sighing and looking at the group of teens in front of her.

"Well you already know that the Akatsuki went after Gaara but do you know why?" She asked and after she looked around and saw them shaking their heads she carried on.

"Well they went after him because he has the One Tailed beast inside of him, Shukaku, so he is a jinchuuriki." She explained and looked at the shocked faces surrounding her; mentally preparing herself for what she was going to say from this point on.

"But unfortunately when Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Neji, TenTen, Lee and Gai went after him they got there too late and the Akatsuki had already managed to extract the One Tails from Gaara." She said but before she could carry on Ino interrupted her.

"But isn't that a good thing?" She asked confused as to why the blonde Hokage was talking about it in such a sombre way and Naruto replied before Tsunade had the chance.

"No it's not a good thing. Seeing as the One Tails was put in him when he was born, their chakra mixed together so when the One Tails was extracted it also took his chakra and a shinobi can't live without chakra so he died. However Granny Chio brought him back to life at the cost of her own." He replied and everyone (except from Sakura and Sai) looked at him in shock and confusion, wondering how he knew this.

"Naruto's right, if a jinchuuriki has their Tailed Beast removed it will kill them." Tsunade said sadly whilst sneaking another glance at Naruto, hoping that it would never happen to him.

"Yeah but how does this concern us?" Kiba asked, getting slightly annoyed that they were dancing around the subject. Tsunade looked back at them before carrying on.

"Because sixteen years ago when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha the Fourth Hokage tried to kill it but that's the thing, not even he could kill it because a Tailed Beast can't be killed. So he did the only thing he could think of, he sealed it inside of a new born baby and not just any baby, but his own son. He didn't want to subject another family's child to something that he wouldn't risk doing himself. He did this because he wanted his son to be worshipped as a hero for holding the Kyuubi and stopping it from destroying Konoha but unfortunately the village didn't see him as that. They saw him as the killer of the Fourth and a lot of civilians and shinobi and not for the thing he really was, the cage that kept the Kyuubi prisoner." She said and everyone looked shocked, not believing what they were hearing.

"But who did he seal it in?" Ino asked still slightly horrified about what had just been said.

"Isn't it obvious?" Shikamaru finally said and Naruto looked at him shocked, wondering how he knew without being told.

"Who in this room looks like the Fourth and wasn't liked much as a child?" Shikamaru said, hints of anger creeping into his voice at the end. One by one their shock turned to understanding and they all looked towards Naruto who looked down at the floor getting ready for the angry insults and rejection. When he looked back up he could see mixed emotions: some looked sad, some angry and some still shocked.

"I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore," Naruto said in a quiet, broken voice but before he could carry on he felt a hand on his arm. He looked to his side and saw Sakura smiling at him and then he turned to the others who all looked shocked at what he had just said.

"Naruto just because we know doesn't mean you are going to change all of a sudden. We know what you are really like and those villagers are just plain stupid if they can't see you as the real you instead of the Kyuubi." Lee said with slight bitterness at the end when he talked about the villagers. This time it was Naruto's turn to be shocked as the others agreed with Lee.

"Sometimes you can be so troublesome Naruto. We are your friends, don't forget that. We will always be by your side." Shikamaru said which caused Naruto to smile, tears starting to pool in his eyes.

"I'm glad you have said that because this mission requires you to not only protect a school full of people, but should the Akatsuki find out where Naruto has gone and they come after him, you will also have to protect him and no complaining Naruto." Tsunade said, adding in the last part as she saw him opening his mouth, getting ready to protest.

"Now we are waiting for one more person before I carry on," She said and then not even a few seconds later there was a puff of smoke next to the Hokage and once the smoke had cleared they managed to see who it was.

"Gaara!" Naruto said in a surprised tone and Gaara smiled at him before speaking.

"Hello Naruto." He said before turning to Tsunade.

"I hope I am not late Lady Hokage." He said to her in an apologetic tone.

"Not at all Gaara, I was just about to explain before the client gets here." Tsunade replied and then turned to the rest of them, "You are being sent to a school that practices magic to protect the students because there are two more schools that will be staying there to participate in a tournament. Our client wants you to protect and guard the school and one student in particular, his name is Harry Potter. I don't know all of the details but our client will tell you more when he arrives, which should be soon so I want you to all put on your masks and do not under any circumstance take them off unless you are by yourselves. I will allow you to take them off once you have been there for at least three months do you understand?" She said and everyone nodded in understanding, not wanting to make her angry.

"But what about Choji and Shino, shouldn't a few of us stay here to look after them?" Ino asked, concerned about her injured friends.

"Don't worry they will join you in about a month or so, when they are healed up." Tsunade replied which somewhat calmed them down.

They put on their masks, covering their faces before putting on their cloaks, so that they were all in their full ANBU uniform which had been given to them specifically for this mission.

They stood in Tsunade's office for another five minutes before the client finally showed up. He had long, white hair and a long, white beard and his eyes were a brilliant, soul-piercing shade of blue that sparkled with kindness and knowledge. He wore pale blue robes that went down to his feet and he held a stick that had a beautiful pattern carved into it in his right hand.

"Everyone this is Albus Dumbledore. He is the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is the one who asked for you to guard the school so if he asks you to do something then you will do it. Do you understand?" Tsunade said in a slightly threatening tone near the end. They all nodded their heads quickly to show that they understood.

"I think I should introduce you to your guards now if that is okay," Tsunade said as she turned to Dumbledore.

"That would be nice Lady Hokage," Dumbledore replied respectfully with a smile. Tsunade started to introduce them, pointing at them and telling them their roles as well as Dumbledore.

"This is Fox, he will be the mission leader. Slug, she will be one of the team's medics. Deer, he will be the team's strategist and second in command. Hawk, he will be the team's third in command and one of the trackers. Dove, she will be another one of the team's medics. Dog, he will be one of the team's trackers. Dragon, she will be the team's long distance attacker. Ghost, will be one of the team's hand to hand combaters as well as long range attacker and a few other things. Cat, another one of the team's medics and trackers. Turtle, another one of the team's hand to hand combaters and Racoon, who will also be a long ranged attacker." Tsunade listed off. Dumbledore nodded his head in acknowledgement along with the shinobi seeing as this was the first time they had heard what their role would be in the mission and Naruto was surprised that he would be the team's Captain.

"Thank you Lady Hokage," Dumbledore said to the blonde women before turning to the shinobi, a smile still present on his face.

"We will be leaving shortly so I hope you all have your things ready and I will explain the situation better once we get to the school. Also you will have a week to do whatever you like and get used to the layout of the school seeing as the term doesn't being until next week." He said and the others all nodded their heads, not being able to speak any English.

"Oh yes I forgot about that. I will cast a spell so that you are able to speak English as well as your own language so that it will be easier for you to understand us and so that we can understand you better." Dumbledore said before pointing his wand at the eleven shinobi and muttering a few words. He then put his arm back down, giving them a friendly smile.

"There you go, now you can understand us better." He said before he pulled out a worn and tattered book from underneath his cloak.

"We will be leaving by portkey which is set to leave in a minute so if all of you take a hold of the book then we can get ready to go." Dumbledore said in a cheery tone and the others looked at each other sceptically before slowly putting a hand or a few fingers onto the book.

"Take care and remember what I said and if you all don't come back in one piece, I will kill you." Tsunade said in a serious tone and they all nodded in fear and showing they understood.

"Don't worry Baa-chan, we will be fine and I will send weekly reports and letters to you so you don't have to worry about us. You can focus on worrying about the village," Naruto replied before adding in a slightly depressed tone, "Oh and don't forget about him, we don't have much longer."

Tsunade looked him straight in the eye, "Don't worry we won't stop trying and we will do everything we can but don't worry about him. Just take care of yourself." She replied and Naruto nodded but before he could reply he felt a tugging sensation in his stomach. He quickly looked at the others and by what he could tell, they all felt it too.

All of a sudden they were jerked forwards; towards the book and they spiralled out of existence and into another world which was full of magic.

* * *

 **So the story has officially began and I hope you all enjoyed it. Please be sure to review I love hearing what you guys think about my writing because personally I think I could do so much better but I'm trying my best.**

 **-Until next time. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the improved version of chapter two, I hope you enjoy it and I would love it if you told me how it is, I try my best to make it as good as it can be but I know I am not the best writer that why I would love for people to tell me how to improve and what they like about it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, Naruto or the character but I do own the story line.**

 **Code names :**

 **Naruto - Fox**

 **Sakura - Slug**

 **Lee - Turtle**

 **Sai - Ghost**

 **Neji - Hawk**

 **Ino - Dove**

 **Hinata - Cat**

 **Shikamaru - Deer**

 **Gaara - Racoon**

 **Kiba - Dog**

 **TenTen - Dragon**

* * *

The tugging sensation finally stopped and everyone felt their feet hit the hard ground. After a few seconds of pushing the feeling of being sick down, they all looked around to see that they were in a large room that was made out of stone bricks. It had a high ceiling, two large wooden doors at one end and a large table at the other end. It also had four long tables that occupied the space with four different flags on each table: one green with a snake on, one red and gold with a lion on, one yellow with a badger on and one blue with an eagle on.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. You will have a week before the students arrive so you can get a good layout of the school and I will show you to your dorm room after you have been introduced to the professors. Also when the students are set to arrive I would like you to go on the train there so that you can guard the students on the way here, especially one in particular, Harry Potter. He has black hair, round glasses and a lightening scar on his forehead, you will recognise him when you see him. I am not sure if Lady Hokage told you but we are having two more schools joining us in three weeks because we are hosting the Triwizard Tournament so your jobs might become a bit harder then but if it becomes too much you can come and talk to me." Dumbledore said in a polite voice and Fox nodded at him.

"Thank you Dumbledore-san. I will be sure to come and talk to you if our job becomes a bit too much but I assure you, we can handle a lot." He said politely before bowing slightly and then standing up straight.

Dumbledore smiled at them before motioning them to follow him to the long table at the other end of the Great Hall where a group of people sat; all varying in ages, appearances and height. The group of people were waiting patiently for them to make their way towards them and the shinobi noticed that two seats were vacant; one in the middle, which they guessed was were Dumbledore would sit and one at the end of the table.

"These are the guards that I have hired to protect the school this year." Dumbledore said to them and they all nodded, some slightly on edge but polite none the less.

"Hello, I'm the transfigurations professor, Professor McGonagall." A women wearing green wizarding robes and a green pointy hat, with glasses perched on the end of her nose said in a warming tone.

"Hello, I'm Fox. This is Slug, Cat, Hawk, Deer, Racoon, Dragon, Turtle, Dog, Dove and Ghost." Fox said in a happy tone, so that he didn't sound rude and the other shinobi nodded when their names were said in greeting. A few of the professors were smiling at them whilst a few others were giving them calculating looks.

The professors and the guards spent a few more minutes talking, Slug going to talk with the school's nurse - Poppy - about medicine and comparing wizarding medicines to shinobi medicines.

"How about I show you were your common room is so that you can put your things away and then you can get a layout of the school before coming back here for dinner." Dumbledore said and Fox nodded in agreement before following him; motioning for the others to follow.

Dumbledore took them down a few corridors -pointing out a few things on the way and watching in amusement as the guards speculated over the moving paintings - until they reached a painting which the shinobi recognised as a map of the five Great Nations.

"This is where you will be sleeping during your stay here, all you need to do is pick a password and the painting will open for you whenever you say it. I suggest you pick one that will be easy for you to remember but hard for others to guess." Dumbledore said before bidding them goodbye and walking away; disappearing down the hallway.

"So what should our password be?" Fox asked the others whilst he thought of what they could use.

"How about Hinokoku?" Dog said and everyone thought it over before Fox replied.

"That's a good one, easy for us to remember, hard for the students to figure out."

He turned to the painting before saying the password. The shinobi watched in fascination as the portrait swung open to reveal a room that had the same stone floor. A large rug was placed in the middle with two couches on either long side and one chair on one short side and the other side was left free so that the warmth of the blazing fire could reach them all whenever they sat on them.

There was a wall that protruded from the main wall and stopped half way in length and they could see that it led to a small kitchen area where they could make extra food or drinks or if they needed to wash anything last minute and the house elves couldn't do it, for example, their weapons and chest plates. At the other end of the room there was a flight of steps that went upstairs, which they assumed was to their rooms.

Fox walked in and the others followed, the portrait swinging closed behind them. They all took off their masks for the first time since they left the Hokage's office.

"Well this seems cosy." Ino said and a few of them nodded in agreement whilst looking around the room; taking in every intricate detail.

"Let's put our things in our rooms, it will most likely be boys in one room and girls in the other so we won't have to go to much trouble to find one another if it is an emergency." Sakura explained before she led them upstairs and just like she said, there was two rooms; one for the boys and one for the girls. When they got to the rooms they split into two and sorted their things out before they all met up again in the common room and put their masks back on.

"If we all split up into groups of three's and a two then we can cover more ground." Naruto said and everyone nodded before getting into groups: Naruto, Hinata and Gaara as group one, Ino, Lee and TenTen as group two, Sakura and Sai as group three and Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba as group four. They all put their ear pieces on in case they needed to tell anyone in a different group if they found anything.

"Okay so we will use our ear pieces to communicate and meet in the Great Hall when we have finished and we can stay there until food is served." Naruto explained, sounding like a leader.

"Hai!" Everyone said in agreement before they all walked out of the common room and split up into their groups.

* * *

It only took them about half an hour to cover all of the grounds seeing as they were in groups so one by one the groups walked into the Great Hall. When they were all there they realised there was an extra table there that was smaller than the other four tables and only just smaller than the staff table. It was positioned so that they could look at all of the tables if need be, but so that they could keep an eye on the professors and the professors could keep an eye on them.

"Dinner will be served shortly so you can sit down if you want." Professor McGonagall told them once they were all there and they all nodded, saying a quick thank you before they all sat down at the newly designated table. A few minutes passed by and the food had finally come, the shinobi watched in amazement as an assortment of food appeared on plates in the middle of the table - never having seen anything like it before.

They sat there for about thirty seconds before Fox's stomach rumbled and they all realised how hungry they actually were. They started piling different types of food onto their plates; eager to try new things from a different culture. They were all slightly surprised that Fox was actually willing to eat something that wasn't ramen but they put it behind them in favour of filling their empty stomachs.

* * *

Eventually they had finished their meals and after talking to a few of the professors they bid them good night. They went to their common room where they proceeded to take off their masks, cloaks and chest plates before sitting down on the couches and chair; Hinata, Sakura, Sai and Neji going to make warm drinks for them all.

The four walked back in carrying cups of hot chocolate, "Here you go, a nice warm drink." Hinata said as they passed everyone their drinks and the four of them sat down in the empty spaces left for them. They talked for a while, mostly about how they would guard the school but they also talked about other things such as the village and some of Naruto's adventures with Jiraiya. However they never talked about Sasuke; the topic had soon become a sort of taboo as it would upset the two remaining members of Team Seven.

"So you two have already fought two members of the Akatsuki?" Kiba asked Sakura and Naruto, wanting to know how strong the members were.

"Yeah we have and it wasn't easy. We had to split up because Deidara had taken Gaara whilst he was dead so I chased after him whilst Sakura fought Sasori but if it weren't for Kakashi then we, as well as Neji, TenTen, Lee and Gai would have been blown up but it wiped Kakashi-Sensei out." Naruto replied and the others all looked slightly nervous but fascinated at the same time.

"If just two members are that powerful, how are we supposed to defeat eight more of these bastards?" Kiba groaned and the others looked at him and Naruto sighed.

"I don't know but we will somehow. It's either that or we die." Naruto replied and Gaara nodded in agreement before speaking.

"Yes and I don't want you going through what I did if the Akatsuki get their hands on you Naruto. That's why I will protect you with everything I have. It's the only way I can pay you back for everything you did for me. You were my first friend and you helped me become closer to my brother and sister and gain more friends and it is because of you I am Kazekage and you saved me from the Akatsuki so I will also keep you safe."

Everyone looked at Gaara and Naruto smiled before his face went solemn. "If you don't mind me asking Gaara but what was it like, having Shukaku extracted from you?" He asked the red haired boy.

Gaara looked at him for a few seconds before looking down and then answering.

"Being quite honest, it was one of the worst feelings ever and it hurt like hell. It felt like all of my chakra was being ripped from me and I couldn't do a thing about it. Shukaku was trying everything he could to stay in me but it just wasn't working and I don't want you to go through that Naruto. It won't happen. Not if I can help it." He said and they all looked shocked at what he said.

"So there is no way of stopping it? If the Akatsuki get their hands on Naruto then he is good as dead?" Kiba asked in a slightly angry voice.

"Yes. There is nothing that can stop it so we need to do whatever we can to protect him. If they do gets their hands on him then we will do everything we can to get him back." Gaara stated and everyone looked at him for a few seconds before agreeing with him.

"Thanks for the concern and everything but I can look after myself and at the moment the school is the most important thing on our agenda. We have to focus on protecting the school and the students." Naruto said and the others looked at him in shock and confusion before Hinata decided to say something.

"Naruto-kun, you might think you can look after yourself and we know that you can, but we would like to look after you and keep you safe because that is what you do for us and it is about time someone looks after you for a change. You don't have to do everything by yourself, we can protect ourselves, the school and you at the same time because you mean a lot to us and even though we found out that you have the nine tails inside of you doesn't mean we think any less of you." She stated confidently and Naruto looked shocked for a few seconds before the realisation hit him and he smiled at her then looked around at everyone.

"You're right Hinata-chan, but I think we have spent enough time talking. We should get some sleep now." He said and the others all agreed with him. They all stood up, leaving their cloaks and masks where they were sat and they all made their way upstairs, parting ways once they reached their rooms.

"Oyasumi mina." Naruto said in a slightly sleepy tone, "Oyasumi." They replied before they all went into the two rooms; getting ready for bed before they finally climbed into the warm, comfy beds and fell asleep.

* * *

The week pasted by quite quickly and eventually it was time for the guards to board the train that would take them to Platform nine and three-quarters, where the students would board the train and their mission would officially begin.

"Well we haven't been on many trains so this should be a fun experience." Fox said, being slightly sarcastic and the others silently agreed before they go onto the train and sat down in one of the larger compartments at the front.

After a few more minutes the train set off and seeing as it was early in the morning a few of the shinobi ended up falling asleep; the movement of the train lulling them to sleep. Half way through their journey the shinobi left awake woke the other up so that they could keep watch whilst the others went to sleep.

* * *

The whole journey took about five and a half hours so when they were a few minutes away from the train station Fox woke everybody up so that they would be fully alert by the time they got to the station. The train slowed to a stop and the doors opened so the shinobi got up and walked out of their compartment; ready to patrol the train and find a certain black haired, glasses wearing student, Harry Potter.

After ten minutes went by, the train had become considerably full and there was still no sign of their charge. They were getting weird looks from students that saw them and by the time the train was full and they had spotted who they were looking for, the whole train knew about the guards. However they had no idea what they were doing there. Fox turned around to the rest of the guards and started making a plan.

"Right so if me, Cat, Slug and Dog go and find where Harry sat then we can go and stay in his compartment. Deer, you and Dove can swap with Ghost and Slug and the rest of you can guard the train if that is okay?" He said and the others agreed before he, Cat, Slug and Ghost stalked off to find where Harry was sat and the others spread out to patrol the train.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it, please be sure to tell me what I can improve on and what you liked about it.**

 **\- Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow improved three chapters in one day, three more to go and then I will upload chapter seven when I have the chance. I really hope you like this story and I am so thankful for all of the reviews, favourites and followers, I didn't think it would get that many. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter or any of the characters but I wish I did, especially Naruto.**

* * *

Fox, Cat, Slug and Dog slowly made their way down the train, glancing through the window of every compartment; trying to find Harry Potter. Eventually they came upon his compartment and he was sat with two others: a boy with ginger hair and a girl with curly brown hair.

Fox slid open the compartment door and the three teenagers looked at them in surprise and confusion; wondering why the mysterious people were here.

"Hello, do you mind if we sit in here with you?" Fox asked and the three teenagers looked at one another; seeming to have a conversation with their eyes before the girl spoke up.

"No it's fine, you can sit here." She replied in a friendly but slightly cautious tone and Fox nodded before sitting down next to the compartment door, Cat sitting across from him along with Slug and Dog sitting next to him.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley and this is Harry Potter." The girl said and the guards nodded, taking in the information of their charge and his apparent friends before Fox spoke up.

"I'm Fox and this is Dog, Cat and Slug. You will probably meet the rest of us sooner or later." Fox said with a smile before he realised they couldn't see him smiling. The other three guards nodded and said a quick hello before the four of them let the three teenagers get back to what they were talking about before.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at the four guards again; taking in their masks and outfits before they carried on with their earlier conversation about the events that occurred at the Quidditch World Cup they attended during the summer.

"So who do you think put that mark in the sky?" Ron asked and the other two thought about it before Harry shrugged and Hermione sighed.

"I don't know but it was obviously one of You Know Who's death eaters. No one else could have done it." She said and the other two thought over it for a minute or two before realising that she was most likely right and there was no other explanation.

"Yeah you're right." Ron agreed and Hermione nodded before they decided to change the subject and talk about the school year.

Ron and Harry talked about Quidditch and then Hermione talked about all of the lessons they were expecting to take and the two other boys eventually got bored and stopped listening to what she was saying, annoying the girl to no extent. About an hour later the compartment door opened again to reveal two more people wearing the strange masks and clothing.

* * *

The compartment door opened and Deer and Dove stood there, both of them looking at Fox expectantly before he nodded and Dog and Slug stood up; getting ready to swap with the two other guards.

"We will patrol the train now and we will come back later if you want Fox so that you and Cat don't have to sit here for the entire ride." Slug said and Fox shook his head.

"No it's okay. I think Cat and I can handle sitting here for the whole ride." Fox replied before he turned towards Cat, realizing he didn't check with her.

"That's okay with you isn't it?" He asked her and she nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah that's fine with me." She replied and Slug and Dog nodded before they walked out of the compartment. Dove and Deer took their places, Deer sitting where Dog was previously sat and Dove sat where Slug was previously sat.

"This is Dove and Deer, another two of our teammates so you have met six of us so far. That just leaves five more for you to meet and then two more who might be coming later on in the year." Fox said. The three teenagers nodded and Dove waved at them whilst Deer nodded his head before he leant his head back and promptly closed his eyes; probably going to sleep but none of them could tell considering he had a mask on.

Cat, Fox and Dove talked for a while in their native language before Dove eventually fell asleep; still tired from not getting enough sleep on the way here. Cat and Fox carried on talking, taking no notice of the three occasional stares that lingered on them from the three teenagers, who were obviously trying to figure out what they were saying but having no luck.

They talked about the village and their training and Cat helped Fox figure out when and where they could train now that the students were here. By the time they had figured that out they had to wake Deer and Dove up because it was time for them to swap with Slug and Ghost.

Fox introduced Ghost to the three teenagers and then he put his head against the small window next to the compartment door and sighed in boredom. Cat looked at Fox and leant her head back and she sighed to herself before thinking, ' _I can already tell this is going to be a long year.'_

* * *

The train slowed to a stop at the station in Hogsmeade and the guards and students got off of the train. Most of the students were slightly cranky because they were not used to being on a train for so long, seeing as it had been six weeks of summer.

Fox directed half of the shinobi to help Hagrid with the first years and he and the other half of the shinobi went to watch over the other years as they climbed onto the carriages that took them down to the large, beautiful castle, where they would be living for the next year.

It only took the guards ten minutes to have everyone loaded onto the carriages and making their way to the castle and the guards got onto the last remaining carriage also making their way to the castle.

* * *

The shinobi waited (getting slightly bored but not letting it show) outside of the Great Hall along with Professor McGonagall and the first years; Professor McGonagall telling them what was going to happen.

"Before we sort the first years we will introduce you to the students and then we will sort the first years and after the sorting has finished you can then proceed to tell the students your rules before the feast begins." She said in a stern voice and the guards all nodded to show they understood before standing there, waiting patiently until they heard that it was time for them to go in.

Fox opened the giant door to the Great Hall and the eleven shinobi walked in; Fox going first since he was the captain, and they walked through the hall until they reached the staff table, where they then stood in a line facing the students.

"These are the people I have hired to guard the school for the year. They will tell you who they are and their rules once the first years have been sorted and then the feast can begin." Dumbledore said to the students and then the guards went and sat down at their table and watched in interest as the first years were brought into the hall and sorted into their houses.

Once the sorting had finished Dumbledore motioned for the guards to stand up again so Fox led them to the staff table which they previously stood in front of.

Seeing as Deer was the genius, he would know what to say so Fox motioned for him to tell them their roles as guards, which earned him a sigh and an eye roll from said guard.

"Hello, I'm Deer and I am second in command as well as the strategist. This is our captain, Fox. Our third in command, Hawk. Our medics, Slug, Dove and Cat. Our combat specialists, Turtle and Ghost. Our long ranged attackers, Racoon and Dragon and finally our tracker, Dog. We will be patrolling the school, day and night to make sure there is nothing here that could harm any of you and after the feast we will take you back to your common rooms whilst making sure everything is as it should be." He said in a bored tone before he turned towards Dumbledore to show that he had finished. Dumbledore nodded before they went and sat back down at their table.

"Now that that is out of the way I just have a few things to say and then the feast can begin." Dumbledore stated as he stood up and stepped towards the podium in front of the table.

"Firstly, as everyone knows the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students and as of now so is the second corridor on the third floor. Also the Quidditch Tournament will unfortunately be cancelled this year due to certain circumstances." He explained and had to stop as quite a few of the students groaned and mumbled in annoyance which then turned into protests. However Dumbledore kept on speaking over them.

"However this is because two more schools will be joining us in two weeks to compete in a school tournament that hasn't been held in quite a while. For the first time in 200 years we will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament." Dumbledore had to wait a little longer for everyone to quiet down but when it seemed that they wouldn't be doing anytime soon he decided to raise his voice.

"Now when the schools come I want you to be on your best behaviour and treat them like one of our own. Now that that is out of the way, the feast can begin." He said and everyone watched as the tables were filled with a variety of food; everyone eagerly filling their plates with food.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione started filling up their plates whilst taking quick glances at the guards -like everyone else - trying to get a glimpse of their faces, but failing to do so.

"Do you think there is any other reason that they would be here?" Ron asked, his mouth half full of food. Hermione gave him a disgusted look before looking back at her own plate and replying to his question.

"I don't know but if Dumbledore trusts them then so do I until proved otherwise." She replied before she continued eating.

The Great Hall was filled with chatter and laughter; everyone feeling glad to be back and filling their stomachs with the heavenly food and the guards sat at their table with their masks slightly lifted up so that they could eat. Smiles graced their faces as they also talked to each other; reminiscing on old memories and even a few new ones but never any about Sasuke because that would cause Slug and Fox to close in on themselves, which was something they didn't want.

Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall slammed open and lightening flashed to show a lone figure standing in the archway. The shinobi quickly stood up; getting in a defence stance as the figure walked through the archway and everyone could get a better look at him.

He had a glass eye that automatically drew attention to his face where people could then see a large scar going all the way down his face where the glass eye was. There was also a few smaller scars next to the larger one. He wore a large brown, leathery trench coat and he walked with a slight limp and when the shinobi looked down they saw a wooden leg that made a resounding banging noise every time it hit the stone floor.

They watched as he walked up to the staff table; ready to attack if need be but once the strange figure and Dumbledore had talked the headmaster looked to the shinobi and nodded his head so they all slowly sat down, still keeping their guard up, cautious of the strange man. Dumbledore stood back up and walked towards the podium, coughing before he spoke.

"This is our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody." He said and gestured towards the strangely dressed man and the professor nodded to all of the children. He took a quick look at the guards before taking a flask out of his trench coat and taking a quick swig of it before closing the cap and putting it back in his pocket.

"Now that that is sorted we can carry on with the feast, eat to your hearts content." Dumbledore said happily before sitting back down again, talking to the teachers around him.

"Do you trust him?" Slug whispered to the rest of the guards, eying the strange professor, trying to see if she could find anything wrong with him.

"I don't know yet. He seems a bit strange but we can't jump to conclusions." Ghost answered and then glanced at Fox who nodded his head in agreement.

"Well we will just have to wait. There is something different about him but like Ghost said, we can't just jump to conclusions. We will wait until he does anything suspicious." Fox said before looking at the children through his mask.

* * *

Finally the feast was over and the guards stood in front of the staff table along with Dumbledore.

"The guards will take you to your common rooms where they will proceed to tell you their rules which will be put in place for your own safety." He said before he went to sit back down to talk to the professors about plans for the following day.

Fox stepped forwards and let his gaze sweep along the four tables and their occupants whilst thinking about who he could send where.

"Ghost and Turtle will take Slytherin to their common room." He said and nodded towards the two guards. They walked towards the doors of the Great Hall and waited for the Slytherin table to stand up and follow them, most of them whispering angrily. Once they had gone Fox carried on.

"Hufflepuff, you will be going with Racoon and Dove." He said and watched as the two said guards walked out of the hall with Hufflepuff following them without any complaints, just glances at each other and the two guards.

"Ravenclaw, you will be going with Deer and Slug." He watched them go as well. Deer with his hands behind his head, walking slowly, students passing him as they followed the pink haired guard.

"And Gryffindor you will be coming with me and Cat and the rest of the guards will be patrolling the school." Fox finally finished before he and Cat made their way to the end of the hall. He glanced back at the remaining guard and nodded before they quickly dispersed; going to do their jobs. He walked out of the hall, Cat following closely behind along with the Gryffindor students.

* * *

Fox and Cat made their way through the memorized twists and turns before they finally arrived outside of the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked in a slightly bored tone and waited for Fox to reply.

"Balderdash." He said and they watched as the portrait swung open. The two guards led the students through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor common room, where Cat sat down on a chair near the fireplace whilst Fox sat down on the arm of the chair she was sat on.

They watched as everyone took a seat or stood around the fireplace so that they could hear the two guards.

"So as you know there are going to be a few rules. First is that you are not allowed to leave the dorms after nine o'clock, this is for your own safety and nothing more. The second one is that if anything suspicious happens you should come to one of us and tell us so we can sort it out and finally whatever you do never disobey us. If the school is under attack at any point you will do exactly what we say and if not then you will be risking your own life, as well as ours since it is our job to protect you so we will put your lives before our own." He said in a serious tone so that the students knew that he wasn't joking.

"Any questions?" Cat asked, trying to lighten the sombre mood.

"Does it not scare you, knowing that you might die to protect one of us?" A girl with brown wavy hair asked slightly concerned.

"No it doesn't. We know what we signed up for, so if it means that we die protecting you, then so be it." Cat replied in a serious tone, showing she wasn't joking and everyone in the room looked shocked.

"How will you protect everyone, there are only eleven of you?" Hermione asked in a confused tone, not fully understanding what eleven guards could do which slightly frustrated her because she hated not knowing everything.

"Well two more of our comrades will be arriving in just over a month or two and until then we have our ways of protecting everyone." Cat replied, "Anything else?" She carried on and everybody shook their heads; either not knowing what to ask or being too scared to ask.

"Ok then. I guess it is time for the younger ones to go to bed seeing as you have classes tomorrow." Fox said in a friendly tone, the seriousness completely gone and they watched as the first and second year as well as some of the third years walked up to their respected dormitories.

Cat and Fox sat their talking in their native tongue whilst a few of the elder students stayed up to talk until they too decided it was time to go to sleep seeing as lessons started tomorrow. They watched as they went upstairs and waited in the common room for another fifteen minutes before they finally decided it was best to go to their own common room so that they could discuss a few things before going to sleep.

* * *

They walked out of the common room and started making their way through the hallways and down the stairs quickly, making sure they didn't move, not wanting to find another way to get to the common room or wait for the stairs to go back to how they were.

As they neared their common room they met up with Hawk, Dog and Dragon and they all walked to the portrait of the five nations in a comfortable silence. Fox said the password and the five of them walked in, taking off their masks and cloaks before sitting down with the rest of the guards who had already arrived and gotten themselves comfortable.

"It seems we were the last ones back." TenTen said and the others nodded.

"We have only just got back so we figured you would all be back soon as well so we made you hot chocolate." Sakura replied in a slightly tired but cheery tone.

"Thanks Sakura-chan," Naruto said as he sat himself down in one of the empty spaces, the other four guards following his lead, sinking into the comfortable seats, letting their stress fade out of their bodies, relaxing their bodies.

They sat and talked for a while before they decided it was finally time for them to go to sleep seeing as they had to get up early in the morning so they could patrol the corridors whilst the students made their way to the Great Hall.

"Well we can sort out who is doing what at breakfast tomorrow seeing as we are going to need some sleep because we are guarding lessons tomorrow." Naruto said and the others agreed. They made their way up to their rooms and said goodnight to one another before they got changed for bed and letting sleep claim them, pushing their worries away for the night.

* * *

 **So that was their first day with the students there, I hope you liked it and please be sure to review and tell me what you think about it so far and whether the improvements are okay.**

 **\- Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is the improved chapter four, two more chapters to go before I finish off writing chapter seven and I hope you all enjoy this story and I am thankful for all of the reviews I have received.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, Naruto or any of the character but the story line is my own.**

* * *

A week had passed and everything had gone smoothly so far and the students soon realized that even though Fox was the captain, he seemed to be the nicest one of the group, Cat coming in a close second. Fox and Cat had taken to guarding the Gryffindor common room, Slug or Ghost occasionally filling in for Cat when she had to patrol the school with Hawk using the **Byakugan** to make sure they could see everything and finish the patrol quicker.

Unfortunately when it was Ghost's last time filling in for Cat she walked in on him and Fox arguing.

"I don't get why you are still worrying about that traitor, as far as I am concerned he isn't important and never will be." She heard Ghost say as soon as she opened the portrait hole. Once she realised what they were talking about she quickly walked in, letting the portrait close behind her.

Fox was holding Ghost up by his chest plate - his face close to the other's - getting ready to snap at him.

"Stop calling him a traitor! He is a friend and a teammate, our original teammate. Not just some cheap knock off like you." Fox replied with a slight growl; venom lacing his voice.

Cat quickly rushed over and grabbed a hold of Fox's arm and all of the students sighed in relief when they realised someone was here to stop the argument.

"Fox, Ghost stop it, you are causing a scene." Cat said desperately before turning to Fox.

"Fox you should know not to listen to him. He is just trying to get a reaction out of you and you should know better." She said in a reprimanding tone before turning towards Ghost.

"And you. You should know not to goad him into reacting and you certainly shouldn't bring him up in a conversation." She told him in a disappointed tone before giving the students an apologetic look.

The two guards looked at each other before backing off. Ghost muttered something before leaving the common room and Fox walked over to a spare couch before sighing and sitting down; his elbows leaning on his knees and his head in his hands, which were slightly clenched. Cat quickly went and sat next to him and started rubbing circles on his back to calm him down and give him the comfort he obviously needed.

"What do you think of him Cat, do you think he is a traitor as well?" Fox asked, turning his head slightly so he could look at her.

"Not really no. I just think he is confused and when he realizes what he has to come back to he will come back." She replied in a confident tone.

"Do you think I should give up on trying to bring him back?" He asked and she gave him a stern look.

"No matter what Ghost says, you shouldn't give up. So what if it has been three years, we can bring him back, kicking and screaming if need be." She said also in a confident tone. Fox smiled behind his mask but Cat could tell he was smiling because he sat up slightly and turning to face her fully.

"Thank you." He said and she just smiled back at him, happy that he was more or less back to his normal, cheery self.

"You're welcome Fox-kun."

* * *

A week had passed by and the guards were slowly getting used to being there and the students had also gotten used to them being there. During lessons the students and teachers could also tell the guards were getting more relaxed considering that they weren't jumping at every loud noise and they didn't sit as straight anymore.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were at Care of Magical Creatures when Slug and Fox showed up and took residence in the lowest and largest tree branch on the closest tree so that they could see all of the students and what was going on.

Some of the students watched as they got comfortable. Fox sat leant against the tree whilst his legs, which he was swinging slightly, dangled over the tree branch. Slug also sat on the tree branch, her legs also dangled over the edge but she wasn't swinging hers and she was leaning slightly on Fox's legs which he didn't seem to mind.

Just from this the students could tell they were close as well as with the way they talked to each other. All of the guards seemed close and probably childhood friends but these two looked like they knew each other better and knew what the other would do at any second.

* * *

Once the lesson was over the two guards dropped down from the tree and started walking the students back to the castle so that they could go for their lunch. On the way there they met up with Cat and Hawk. They both greeted the blonde and pink haired guards before their journey was continued in silence apart from the students talking to each other.

The four guards made their way to the table where the others were sat and once they were sat down Fox noticed the scroll in Racoon's hand.

"Who's the scroll from?" He asked the red haired guard slightly confused.

"It's from Lady Tsunade and it's for you." Racoon replied before handing the scroll over to the blonde haired guard.

Fox took the scroll from him and put his hand over the seal before concentrating a bit of his chakra into his hand; releasing the seal. He unravelled the scroll and started reading it. As he read it his eyes widened a fraction before his hands clenched; almost tearing the scroll.

The other shinobi quickly realized something was wrong. Their blonde haired friend never acted like this unless it was serious.

"What's wrong Fox?" Turtle asked as he tried to look at what was written on the scroll. Fox looked up, his breathing harsh.

"The Akatsuki have managed to get their hands on another jinchuuriki." The others looked at him in shock - not that anyone could see - and they stayed that way for at least a minute before Racoon decided to speak up.

"Which one?" Fox looked at him, knowing he would understand how he felt.

"The three tails." He said before looking down at the scroll. Then he dropped it in the middle of the table before finally deciding to eat. None of them realised that they were being watched by some of the professors and a few students.

* * *

Fox and Ghost made their way through the hatch and into the divinations classroom along with the other students and sat down at the back. Fox sat down quietly and Ghost sent him a quick glance before turning his attention back to the students. They were all slightly confused by Fox's actions considering they had never seen this side of the bright blonde haired guard. Before anyone could ask the guards what was wrong Professor Trelawney began the lesson in her mystical voice.

At the back Ghost kept glancing at Fox before he eventually sighed and turned to face him, not liking how his friend was acting at the moment.

"Fox you need to let some things go. It's not good for your health if you are worrying about so many things." He said and Fox turned to face him and tilted his head a bit, showing he was confused so Ghost carried on.

"You're worrying about protecting the school and us. You're worrying about Konoha, you're worrying about the letter and the Akatsuki and you're worrying about bringing him back. I know I have already said this once but I think it is about time you let the traitor go. He obviously doesn't want to come back so you might as well give up." He said and when he looked at Fox he realised his mistake.

"Don't bring him up again. He isn't a traitor and he will come back. I will bring him back even if it kills me." Fox said in a dark tone.

"I promised her I would bring him back and I never go back on my word." He continued and he gave Ghost a deathly glare before standing up and walking to the hatch. He opened it quite harshly - shocking everyone in the room - and climbed down the ladders, letting the hatch slam closed behind him.

Everyone in the room looked at the hatch and then at Ghost. He sighed in defeat and slumped against the wall, annoyed that his friend couldn't see how worried he was for him.

* * *

Fox walked quickly through the hallways, his hands clenched and not really taking notice of what was around him as he made his way to the shinobi's common room. As he neared it he heard someone shouting his name and he turned around to see Slug making her way towards him.

"What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be with Ghost?" She asked but realised she had said something wrong when he growled at the mention of his name.

"What happened?" The pink haired shinobi asked him, concern lacing her voice.

"He started telling me how I am worrying too much and need to let some things go so he started telling me to let Sasuke go again. He told me I should give up." He said in a low voice and Slug's eyes narrowed in anger when she heard what he said and she put a hand on his shoulder before turning around and walking away, her hands clenched at her sides and Fox quickly realised that it wasn't him she was angry at but Ghost.

Slug stood at the bottom of the ladders, waiting for the students to come out and for Ghost to come down and she didn't have to wait long as she watched the students make their way down the ladder and wait there with the pink haired shinobi. However a few had to move away from her as the pressure in the air rose as her killing intent slowly increased.

It increased drastically as Ghost made his way down the ladder and he froze when he saw her there and the students watched as he gulped and walked towards her. She turned around and started walking, letting the other guard and students follow her.

Slug and Ghost walked down the corridor in silence, the students staying a distance away from them seeing as Slug was silently seething at Ghost for what he said to Fox.

"Are you angry at me Slug," Ghost asked and Slug slowly turned to face him before facing forwards again and Ghost gulped, scared he was going to get hit.

"I am not mad just annoyed at you, you know how he feels about trying to get Sasuke back. You might not like him but he is a part of us, we aren't complete until we get him back." Slug said and Ghost quickly turned on her.

"Don't you mean you aren't complete without him, you may not have noticed but when we saw him it hurt Fox to know that he wasn't the same Sasuke he knew and by trying to keep his promise to you it is hurting him and it is going to keep hurting him until either he or Sasuke dies or he brings him back." He said before turning away from a shocked Slug and walking away.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean and Seamus as well as all of the other students watched on in silence, all shocked at what was just revealed to them and Slug quickly turned to face them before facing forwards again and carried on walking them to their next lesson. The six Gryffindor students were thinking about what they had heard as they slowly made their way to their second to last lesson of the day.

They didn't know what to think about hearing that name, they obviously knew it was a taboo to the shinobi seeing as they hardly talk about him and how it obviously hurt their captain and pink haired medic to talk about him. All they could think was that this boy they were talking about caused the two a lot of pain and Fox had made a promise to Slug that he intended on seeing through even if it killed him.

* * *

 **So the students learnt something new about the guards, that's helpful. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please be sure to review it means a lot to me, thank you to everyone who has already reviewed. :)**

 **\- Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry it has been so long, I had a bit of writers block and I had a few personal problems I have needed to sort out these past few weeks and I have been revising for my upcoming mock exams so after the first few weeks of November I should be able to update more regularly. I hope you like this chapter and please be sure to review it would mean a lot to me. Enjoy reading folks.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, Naruto or any of the characters but I do own the story line.**

* * *

 **Oh and before I forget here is a list of the guards as someone pointed out I forgot to put it in before:**

 **Fox - Naruto**

 **Cat - Hinata**

 **Hawk - Neji**

 **Dog - Kiba**

 **Dove - Ino**

 **Deer - Shikamaru**

 **Turtle - Lee**

 **Dragon - TenTen**

 **Ghost - Sai**

 **Racoon - Gaara**

 **Slug - Sakura**

* * *

Harry walked towards his last lesson of the day - potions - but he wasn't thinking about what mark he had gotten on his latest essay, his mind was elsewhere. He couldn't stop thinking about what he and his friends had heard about the guards' friend. Or was it enemy now, he still wasn't sure.

He slowly walked into the classroom and took note of the two guards sitting at the back of the classroom, sunshine blonde hair and dark blue/purple hair. He realized he was staring when the two guards looked at him so he quickly spun around and faced the front of the classroom where professor Snape was.

The lesson seemed to drag on; not ending soon enough for any of the students and Harry barely noticed when Snape was ranting at him for his essay apparently not being good enough. Once the lesson had finished the students made their way to the Great Hall, everyone chatting quite loudly about tomorrow's events.

Durmstrang and Beauxbaton would be joining them tomorrow night; ready for the weekend and the tournament would officially begin.

"You alright mate? You seem out of it." Seamus asked Harry as he sat down. Harry looked up at the boy before replying.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about something." He replied and Hermione and Ron looked at each other before looking at him.

"If it is about what we overheard the guards talking about then there is no point dwelling on it. There is nothing that can be done about it." Hermione replied in a tone that left no room for arguments as she started filling her plate up with food.

"Hermione's right Harry but by the looks of it, it seems that the other guards are slightly angry at Ghost." Ron said and they all looked at guards and noticed how they were all slightly out of reach of Ghost. Fox and Slug sitting at the opposite end of the table.

* * *

"When are you going to forgive me, I said I was sorry didn't I?" Ghost said to his comrades who all quickly looked at him before going back to eating their food.

"You may have said sorry but it doesn't make a difference. You still said it even though you know it is still a touchy subject." Dog replied before stabbing his slice of meat with his fork slightly harder than he should have. Fox sighed before looking at Ghost.

"Just forget about it, it's said and done and there is nothing we can do about it. Anyway we have a mission to focus on and starting tomorrow it is going to get harder seeing as the two other schools are joining us." He said and the others looked at him, their backs straightening to show they were all listening.

"I need to send a report to Lady Tsunade tomorrow morning so I can ask whether she is sending any more people and if not then I can just use my Kage Bunshin no jutsu. Also I want to know how the village is doing without us there." Fox said before putting a slice of meat into his mouth and the other guards nodded.

"Well if not then we can do just fine no matter how troublesome it is going to be. Also if I was you I would ask her about the Akatsuki, see if they have made another move yet or whether they have figured out where you are." Deer replied before going back to eat his food.

* * *

Fox and Cat made their way to the Gryffindor common room; students following them and once they had reached it they said the password and walked inside. The room was warm and had a cheery air to it and once the painting closed the volume started to rise - everyone excited about tomorrow's events.

"I have a feeling our job will definitely get a lot harder starting tomorrow." Cat said to the blonde haired guard as they sat down on the windowsill, looking over the children.

Fox nodded his head in agreement whilst sweeping his eyes over the students and noticed a few of them whispering and then looking at the two of them.

"Is something the matter?" Fox asked the group of students which made the conversations around them stop and the common room went silent. The group of girls quickly looked down - their faces turning red slightly - embarrassed at getting caught.

"Well, what's wrong?" He asked again and the blonde haired girl looked up at him before turning to face her friends who nodded at her.

"Well, um, we were kind of wondering whether you two were a couple." She said rather quickly and the two shinobi looked at each other, eyes wide before turning to look at the interested gazes that were aimed at them.

"No we aren't. Why would you think that?" Fox replied rather quickly, not noticing the looks some of the older girls and a few boys gave him.

"Well it's just that you two are always together. At first we thought it might be Slug you were dating but it looked more like a sibling kind of bond you two had and then we realized that you two spend a lot of time together." Lavender replied and a few of the other girls nodded their heads, showing they were thinking the same thing.

"No we are not dating we are just childhood friends and our relationship is nothing but professional." Cat replied and Fox quickly spun to face her, his head tilted to the side.

"Nothing but professional eh, you wound me Cat, I thought we were closer than that. I mean we have known each other since we were young and everyone used to say you had a crush on me." Fox said whilst smirking a bit under his mask and Cat quickly stood, her face red from embarrassment and she was glad that she had her mask on so no one could see.

"Well yes I did but you were too dumb to see it." She said without thinking and some of the girls squealed in delight and a few of the older boys were chuckling to themselves.

"It's not my fault I was too focused on trying to get people to notice me and I was too busy training so that I could prove myself to everyone, being the dead-last in the class and all. Also it's not my fault we were on different teams and never really got to do many missions together and whenever I talked to you, you fainted." Fox replied and Cat quickly dropped her head and looked at the floor, her hair going in front of the mask.

Before she could reply they were interrupted by Hermione.

"What did you mean when you said you were put into teams?" She asked the two guards who both looked at her then at each other. Fox sat back down on the windowsill before he started talking.

"Well once we graduate from the academy we are put into teams of three and we are taught by our teacher who has a high rank in the shinobi system. From there we train as a team, go on missions together and seeing as most of us rely on other shinobi we usually form bonds with our team members and act like a family. After a while we can chose whether we want to join in on the Chunnin exams to get a higher rank but not many people do it." He explained to the students who all looked very interested in what he was saying.

"So who were you in a team with?" Harry asked the two guards, genuinely interested in what they were saying.

"Well Cat was in a team with Dog and their other teammate, Bug, who isn't here at the moment and then they had their teacher Kurenai-Sensei. I was in a team with Slug and another boy along with our Sensei, Kakashi, who is as lazy as Deer, probably worse. Then a few months before we came here Ghost joined our team to replace the other boy." Fox replied which got them all thinking; who was the other boy that was on their team?

"Who was the other boy on your team?" Dean asked him and Fox looked at him before looking away dejectedly.

"No one, it doesn't matter." He replied and Cat put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Fox. You don't have to worry about him at the moment." Cat said in a soothing tone and he slowly nodded his head.

"But it isn't just him I'm worried about." He replied and Cat sighed knowing full what had been added onto the list of things to worry about.

"It's the letter you got isn't it?" She asked him and he lifted his head up.

"Maybe, I mean we haven't been here for more than a few weeks and we already find out that they managed to get someone else. It's only going to be a matter of time now Cat." Fox said in a sad tone before clenching his fists.

"I know but don't worry we won't let anything happen you hear me." Cat replied and Fox quickly stood up.

"That's what I'm afraid of! You're going to get yourselves killed! And for what to keep me safe!" He shouted, shocking everyone in the room and he calmed down slightly, his shoulders slouching.

"Maybe we should have told Dumbledore-san before any of this could have happened. I mean you can't keep an eye on the school and worry about what happens back in our village and me at the same time." He carried on and everyone but Cat was confused about what he was saying; all of them wondering what he was going on about.

Cat stood up and pulled Fox into a hug, shocking him and a few others around them.

"Don't worry Fox-kun we will all be fine, you don't have to worry about us. Worry about yourself and the students." She said in a soothing voice which calmed Fox down and the other students looked at the scene in awe, some of the girls smiling.

"Thank you Cat-chan." Fox replied and wrapped his arms around her to return the hug before he pulled away and sat back down on the couch.

* * *

Harry and Ron both said good night to Hermione before making their way upstairs to their dorm room. Everyone was thinking about who the two guards were talking about and why they would be after the blonde haired captain. The two boys opened the dorm room door and saw the other three occupants already getting ready for bed so the two boys also got ready. Once they were ready they sat down on their respective beds.

"So what do you think has the guards so on edge?" Seamus asked the four other boys with slight worry and genuine curiosity.

"I have no idea but it must be serious if Fox is getting this worried. I mean he said they were after him and he was scared his team were going to get themselves killed keeping him safe." Dean replied and the others nodded in agreement with thoughtful looks on their faces.

"Well at least we know they are loyal I mean with the way they act they seem to get really angry if one of them gets hurt." Harry said joining in on the conversation.

"I think that it is because they are all childhood friends, I mean that's what Cat said and most of them were on teams together. Well I assume they are because we know Dog and Cat were as well as Slug and Fox and just recently Ghost. Also with the way they act around each other I have a feeling the others were on teams together as well." Dean replied whilst everyone nodded.

"I think they will tell us when the time comes so for now it is best if we don't dwell on it for too long." Ron said and Harry quickly agreed with his friend.

"Ron's right, we have a long and eventful day tomorrow. I think it is best we all get some sleep." Harry said before saying good night and drawing the curtains closed on his bed.

* * *

Eventually all of the students were asleep and all of the guards were making their way back to their common room. Dragon, Hawk and Turtle walked down the desolated hallway in silence until Dragon decided to speak up.

"How do you think Fox is?" She asked and turned to her two teammates whilst wringing her hands nervously.

"Fox will be fine, he has us and he will probably be thinking about the remaining jinchuuriki." Hawk replied and Turtle was quick to agree.

"Yes Fox's youthfulness will prove to be indestructible." He said in a loud, bashful voice which bounced off of the cold, stone walls.

"You're right he's Fox. He will be perfectly fine." Dragon said more to herself than anyone else and they carried on down the hallway until they reached the painting to their common room. They said the password before watching it open and then they walked through it, hearing it close behind them.

"Well it seems we were the last ones back," Hawk said as they walked in and saw everyone else sat near the fire, streaming cups in their hands and three more on the table.

"Yup, we were just waiting for the three of you." Kiba said as the three took off their cloaks, masks and the chest plates of their armour.

"Well thanks for the drinks." TenTen said as she flopped down onto the couch in between Ino and Kiba.

"You're welcome," Gaara replied before taking a sip of his drink. The guards talked for about half an hour before finally deciding to call it a night and headed up to their rooms.

"Goodnight everyone." Naruto said before going into the boys' room; wanting to sleep the days worries off.

"Night Naruto," The girls replied before going into their rooms.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed it and please be sure to review. Again I am so sorry that it took ages to upload but I promise I won't take that long again.**

 **-Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry for the wait but here is chapter six, I haven't been able to upload recently because of exams but I finish them on Tuesday so I might be able to upload quicker but I hope you like this chapter and please be sure to review to let me know what you think.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter or the characters but I do own the storyline.**

* * *

The castle seemed to be lively the next day; teachers bustling around, trying to balance their classes with getting the castle ready for their guests that would be arriving later that night. However Harry couldn't help but have a feeling that he needed to write to Sirius. His scar had started hurting and he knew that he couldn't tell Dumbledore yet but he had promised Sirius that he would tell him if anything happened so he spent some time writing the letter.

He made sure to tell Sirius everything was okay and he shouldn't risk himself getting caught just to try and see if he was okay. Once he had reread the letter he sealed it and made his way to the owlery. He gave the letter to Hedwig and watched as she flew off. He then made his way to the Gryffindor common room where he waited for Ron and Hermione to come down so that they could make their way down to the Great Hall.

* * *

Fox walked down the hallway, on guard duty seeing as he wanted to take a few hours off of going to classes and as he was walking, he heard noises coming from the Great Hall. He made his way over and opened the large doors to find a few of the teachers waving their wands about, causing object to move around the hall and the house flags to change design and colour. What were once two rows of green, red, yellow and blue were all now new with the school's emblem on it, the four house united together.

He stood there for about a minute, watching in fascination as the teachers worked, before someone finally noticed him.

"Fox what are you doing here, shouldn't you be on guard duty?" The small Professor Flitwick asked as he walked over to him and Fox looked down at the small teacher with a smile before replying.

"Yes but I heard noises coming from here so I was just wondering what was going on." He said and the professor was quick to answer.

"Ah yes, we are decorating for the feast tonight. We could use some more help, you wouldn't mind would you?" He asked the blonde guard who quickly shook his head.

"No not at all, I would be glad to help." The blonde said before he followed the professor further into the hall.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way into the Great Hall, ready to eat something that would keep them going until the feast later that night. The three of them sat down at the Gryffindor table near a few of their classmates and started to pile their food onto their plates.

As they were eating they noticed Slug walk into the hall, carrying an envelope in her hand. They watched as she walked towards the guards' table, sitting down in a chair across from Fox who she then gave the envelope to.

"Thanks Slug-chan." The blonde haired shinobi said as he took the letter from her hands. He released the seal before unfolding it. His eyes quickly scanned over its contents and the rest of the guards watched as his body relaxed, his shoulders slumped and he let out a sigh.

"Lady Tsunade said she would send us the supplies we need, they should get here by the end of the weekend. She also said that Bear and Bug might be joining us if need be." Fox said and watched as the rest of the guards nodded their heads to show they understood. The meal passed quite quickly and it was eventually time for the students to go back to classes.

* * *

Fox and Deer made their way to professor McGonagall's classroom along with the fourth year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Once they had reached the classroom they stood together at the back, Fox tired from not getting enough sleep for the last few days, always being on guard duty or not being able to fall asleep.

Deer listened intently to the lesson; trying to take in as much useful information as he could. Fox on the other hand was trying as hard as he could to stay awake. At one point he caught himself almost falling into Deer but stopped himself at the last minute.

His eyes started drooping slightly and he was leaning into the warmth he could feel next to him. He felt his head fall on something and only when he heard Deer's voice near him did he realise it was his shoulder.

He quickly lifted his head up and looked to said guard and smiled sheepishly at him. Deer shook his head and brought his hand up to Fox's head, pulling it back to his shoulder.

"Only for a while. We can't have our captain falling asleep during the feast tonight." He told him and Fox automatically moved against the warmth, the edge of his mask digging into the junction of Deer's neck and shoulder as well as his own face. He mumbled a quick 'thanks' before his eyes slipped shut.

The students seemed to notice what was going on at the back of the classroom, catching glimpses as they were practicing the latest spell. It became even clearer as they were walking out of the classroom and Deer was practically carrying Fox's full weight.

They watched as Hawk met up with them, instantly asking what was wrong with their captain.

"He is just a bit tired, probably not sleeping as much as he should be with all of the things he is worrying about. He can be so troublesome sometimes." Deer told Hawk who looked at their captain again, concern in his gaze.

"Well that's him for you, always worrying about others before himself. I can take him up to the dorm for a while so he won't fall asleep during the feast." The long, brown haired shinobi asked but before Deer could reply, Fox beat him to it.

"No, I'm fine, really, I just needed to close my eyes for a while." He said and the two remaining guards looked at each other. Deer quickly pressed a pressure point on his neck, causing the blonde haired guard to become limp in his arms. He sighed before handing him off to Hawk who picked him up and told him he would stay with the blonde haired shinobi for a while. Deer nodded before Hawk made his way up to their dorm room, carrying the now sleeping Fox.

* * *

Naruto woke up abruptly about two hours later and found Neji sat next to the bed he was led on.

"What happened?" He asked the brown haired guard who looked at him sharply.

"You were refusing to get the sleep you definitely needed so Shikamaru put you to sleep for a while." Neji told the confused blonde who gave him a hard look; showing Neji he wasn't happy with what had occurred.

"What if something had happened whilst I was asleep. I don't have time to sleep in a place like this where anything could happen." Naruto told him as he tried getting out of bed. Hawk sighed before turning to face him fully and pushing him, forcing him to lie down once again.

"Nothing happened okay. You haven't slept properly for a few days now, you need to be at your best before the guests arrive tonight." Neji told him and Naruto stared at him for a while before sighing in defeat.

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked, realizing there was nothing he could about it now.

"About two hours. We still have three hours before the guests arrive so in about an hour the rest of the team are going to come here." Neji replied to his question. Naruto slowly nodded his head, still not having fully forgiven the other boy for helping Shikamaru put him to sleep.

* * *

The hour passed by quite slowly with them having nothing to do but eventually they could hear the painting open and a series of footsteps were heard as well as people talking. The two guards stood up and made their way down to the common room. They watched as the rest of the guards took off their masks and cloaks before slumping into their seats.

"Nice to see the rest of you back and Shikamaru I don't appreciate what you did." Naruto said to the lazy ninja who simply looked at him before sighing and muttering a quite 'troublesome' that everyone still heard.

"Well it helped didn't it, you look much better now." He replied whilst he closed his eyes and the others looked at each other confused.

"What did he do?" Sakura asked her blonde teammate, confused at what was happening.

"He and Neji thought I wasn't getting enough sleep so they decided to knock me out and let me sleep for two hours." Naruto replied slightly agitated. The others looked at the two mentioned guards and Neji simply looked around before sitting down next to his cousin.

"He was pale and Shikamaru said he basically fell asleep in the transfigurations class. We figured he should be at his best for tonight and forcefully made him get some sleep seeing as he has no regards what-so-ever for his own health and wouldn't comply." The lavender eyed boy replied and they all looked at Naruto who refused to look anyone in the eye.

"Naruto-kun you need to remember to keep your own health in check, we can take care of ourselves as well as the students so you can too. Don't burden yourself too much." Hinata told him in a scolding tone which made him bring a hand up to rub at the back of his neck, a sheepish smile adorning his face.

* * *

The shinobi talked for about another hour before they decided it was probably best that they make their way down to the Great Hall to find out what they would be doing. Once they got there they found Dumbledore and he told them that they would stand with the teachers whilst the guest arrived. then they could join in with the feast when it started. Naruto nodded to show he understood and they waited for all of the students to arrive and once they did they made their way outside.

It took them about ten minutes before they finally heard the tell-tale signs that something was approaching. The students started to murmur in excitement as they all spotted something off in the distance that was in the sky. They all started making guesses at what it could be but eventually it became easy to tell what it was.

There were two gigantic horses that were pulling a carriage and some of the guards' eyes bulged out of their head (not that they would admit it). Everyone watched in amazement as the horses landed on the ground and the carriage door opened and steps appeared, reaching the ground. Before anyone could say anything a handsome women who was taller than Hagrid climbed out of the door and following behind her were the most beautiful students most people had ever seen.

The women walked up to Dumbledore, a wide smile on her face.

"Dumbley-dor! 'ow are you, it 'as been awhile." She said to him, a heavy French accent coated her words. Dumbledore smiled at the women putting both of his hands out in front of him to greet her.

"I am fine Madam Maxime, it's delightful to see you again." He replied and she quickly nodded her head before speaking.

"'As Karkaroff arrived yet?" She asked the man who shook his head.

"No he should be here any minute though, would you like to take your students inside or would you like to wait with us for Karkaroff to arrive?" He asked her. She quickly agreed to take her students into the entrance hall so that they would have at least some cover from the winter chill that had started to creep up on Hogwarts.

A few minutes later everyone could hear noises coming from the lake and when they all looked they saw a sail of a ship starting to appear which sent all of the students into a flurry of chatter again which soon became silent as the ship was in full view.

A man with a beard and a not so friendly face walked off of the ship, a group of students followed him as he made his way over to the Hogwarts headmaster.

"Dumbledore, it's a pleasure to see you again!" The man said in a loud voice as he grabbed the headmaster's hand, giving it a firm shake before he let go.

"Likewise, Karkaroff, it has been awhile." Dumbledore said before continuing, "Madame Maxime is already here so why don't we all go into the Great Hall and start the feast and then you can meet the guards I hired to look after the school." He said before leading the guests in and the Hogwart's students followed shortly after, the shinobi staying at the end, making sure everyone got inside.

* * *

Some of the guests looked around in amazement and satisfaction whilst some looked around in displeasure and disinterest as they sat down at the ends of the four house tables. Dumbledore waited until everyone had settled down before he finally spoke. He watched as some of the guests noticed the shinobi who were sat at their table, watching everything that happened.

"I hope you all feel welcome here and you will take comfort in others around you during your stay here." He said as he looked at everyone before he carried on.

"Tonight, once the two other judges appear, we will be lighting the Goblet of Fire and anyone over the age of seventeen can enter their name and tomorrow night, three contestants will be picked by the Goblet and they will be our three champions." He explained which earned a lot of shouts in disagreement when people realized they were too young but Dumbledore quickly dismissed them.

"Now as you might have noticed, you aren't the only guests here, this year I have hired shinobi to protect the castle and they have been doing an excellent job whilst they have been here." He said and motioned for Fox to come over and once he reached him he carried on speaking.

"The guards have certain rules that everyone must abide to so make sure you do and don't give them a reason to cause you any harm. You will eventually learn that they can be friendly and they will be there in a time of need so don't go making enemies with them." He said in a serious tone before motioning for Fox to carry on.

"As Dumbledore-san said and as all of the Hogwarts students know, as long as you treat us with respect we will treat you with respect, well, most of us will anyway and if anything happens you can come directly to us and we will sort it out. We will be guarding classes as normal and we will be patrolling the corridors day and night so you will always know where to find us." The blonde said in a serious but friendly tone before he went and sat back down and the guests started murmuring to each other before being quiet again.

Eventually the feast began and the Goblet was lit once Crouch had gotten there. Soon enough everyone was full and they were becoming quite tired and the two schools' students were split up into four so that they could stay in the four houses dorm rooms.

* * *

The shinobi all split up and Fox and Cat followed the Gryffindor students that had a mix of Durmstrang and Beauxbatton student in up to their common room. Once they had gotten there they all sat down in the common room; the Gryffindor students leaving a spot on the couch so that the two guards could also sit down.

It didn't take long for all of the students to go up to their dorm rooms, the foreign students following them to their new rooms. Eventually it was just Cat and Fox in the common room and before they knew it, they too had fallen asleep. Cat's head rested against Fox's shoulder but eventually fell onto his lap and his head fell back - soft snoring coming from his mask and his hand around Cat's waist, holding her to him.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter, I loved writing the part about Naruto falling asleep and as you can probably tell, as the story progresses I will be exploring a lot of Naruto's relationships, mostly friendships, unless you count Hinata because NaruHina is definitely happening, no matter how much I love SasuNaru but I wanted to try NaruHina as a pairing. Please be sure to review and I read every one of them and thank you for everyone who has supported me and I have recently uploaded the first two chapters of my SasuNaru story, opposite collide which is a University AU which was inspired by Roommates.**

 **-Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, sorry for updating so late but I had a lot going on and never had the chance to finish of this chapter and because I left it for so long I got slight writer's block but to make up for it I had updated all of my other chapters to make it better to read and taking into consideration of what my reviewers have said and I have made this chapter as long as I could but please tell me if you want them longer, I would be happy to do so. I would really love the reviews as well because I am always up to improving my work to the best I can and I am so happy to see how many people actually like this story and I think it is a lot better than the original I was doing.**

 **Anyway I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, Naruto or any of the character but the story line is my own.**

* * *

The two sleeping guards woke up to the sound of whispering and girlish giggling. Only once they were fully awake did they realize what was happening.

They shot apart from each other, blushes covering their faces, luckily being hidden by their masks. Cat muttered a quick apology before turning away from Fox; not wanting to look into his eyes after that embarrassing moment. The group of Gryffindors laughed at their embarrassment, some of the foreign students joining in and watched as the two guards stood up and brushed themselves down; making themselves look presentable.

"I think we should go down for breakfast now, don't you agree Cat?" He said to the flustered female guard who quickly nodded her head.

"H-hai, let's go." She said quickly before they shot towards the exit and through the portrait hole, leaving the students behind to laugh at them.

* * *

"What's wrong with you two? You didn't come back last night, nothing happened I hope." Dove said with a smirk once the two of them sat down at the table and watched for their reactions.

"Nothing happened, we just fell asleep in the Gryffindor common room last night." Fox replied as he started filling his plate, avoiding all eye contact. He could feel the stare of a certain lavender eyed boy burning into the side of his head.

"I hope it was nothing," Hawk said, a growl in his tone as he said the words, smirking as Fox quickly turned to his, his hands out in front of him as he shook his head.

"I-I promise Hawk-kun it was nothing w-we just got tired and fell asleep th-that's all." The scared shinobi said, almost pleading with the other boy - not wanting to get hurt. Hawk looked at him with a satisfactory smile before he turned back to his plate and carried on eating the food in front of him, being careful not to lift his mask up too much.

"Well what's the plan for today, I mean are we expected to guard the cup as well for tonight or not?" Dragon asked Fox whilst she carried on eating. Fox looked in thought before he replied.

"Not that I know of, no we don't. We just carry on like normal but I have a feeling classes are going to get a lot more interesting now that they are sharing with other students and all they will talk about is the Tournament." He said before he himself began eating.

* * *

The meal finally finished and Dumbledore stood in front of the staff table. He began to explain where all of the foreign students would be and once they all knew they began to file out of the Hall - the guards following them - splitting up into pairs.

Dragon and Slug followed the group of third year students that were going to their first lesson - Potions - and luckily their charge and his friends were a part of that group, making it easy for them to keep an eye on him. They made their way down to the dungeons where they then walked into the classroom, the pungent odour coming from the room already affecting their heightened senses. The two guards walked to the back of the classroom and sat on an empty desk, watching the student talk amongst themselves as they waited for Snape to arrive.

Once they actually started making the potion Snape desired did Dragon and Slug actually start talking, not wanting to sit there in silence for however long it took the students to complete the given task.

"So have you wrote home or anything yet?" Dragon asked the pink haired guard sat next to her.

"No not yet, I haven't had the chance. I mean we haven't even had chance to spare yet ever since the school year started and I think we all need it. We are all to tense and I can tell you are just itching to get out and do something, not just sit here babysitting children." Slug replied as she swept her eyes around the classroom, watching Snape favour the Slytherin students once again. Dragon looked at her friend; thinking about what she had just said before deciding to reply.

"I guess you're right there. We would all love to send a letter to our family or someone and I would be more than happy to finally spare again. My muscles are getting tense and we won't be at our best if it comes to a fight." The girl replied whilst looking at the front of the classroom where people were starting to pack of their things, getting ready for the bell to ring, signalling class changes.

Once the bell actually rung the two guards walked out of the room, the students following them and they listened to the chatter that was going on behind them. They heard the Gryffindor students complain about the professor not being fair again and the Slytherin students sending jibes to the Gryiffindors. They also heard a few foreign students mumbling about how different the classes were here and how some of them liked the changed but others didn't and just laughed and sneered.

* * *

They met up with Fox and Hawk where they then changed over with them. The two male guards took the Gryffindor students as well as the foreign students to their Charms class whilst the two female guards took the Slytherins to their Astronomy class.

Fox and Hawk made small talk whilst walking the students to their lesson - not aware of the looks they got from the students seeing as they saw what had happened at breakfast. They wondered how the two of them were acting as if had never happened. The classroom came into view and they filed in, taking their seats, the chattering dying down so that the class could begin.

Fox was still weary of Hawk considering if he said anything involving his cousin, he would release his killing intent. He would then watch with a smirk as the blonde haired guard shied away from him; not wanting to get punched. The two sat in a comfortable silence as the class went on before there was a knock at the door and the small professor told whoever it was to come in.

Dove stood under the door frame and they watched as her eyes searched the classroom, looking for her captain and once she found him she made her way over to him, a scroll in one hand and a medium sized box in her right.

"Sorry for interrupting but this came for Fox and I figured he would want it immediately." She said to the professor who gave her a bright smile.

"It's fine my dear, you didn't interrupt anything, they were just practicing their newest charm." The professor told her before going back to what he was previously doing, coughing to gain the attention of his students again.

"It's from the Hokage, I thought you would like it now." She told him as she sat next to him and gave him the scroll whilst she put the box on her lap.

Fox released the seal before his eyes scanned the letter. The two other guards watched as he groaned and attempted to put a hand to his head once he reached the end of the letter.

"What's wrong Captain?" Hawk asked, sensing his friend's discomfort.

"Well the box is the supplies we might need and Bug and Bear should be coming sometime next week." He replied and Dove and Hawk looked at each other before looking at their obviously annoyed captain.

"That's not bad is it?" Dove asked him, confused as to why he would be annoyed about their two previously injured friends coming to help them.

"That's not the problem, it's whose coming with them." The blonde replied to Dove's question and watched as the two urged him to carry on. He sighed before carrying on.

"It's Jiraiya, Baa-chan came to the same conclusion and figured that since Jiraiya just got back to the village then he would be able to come here and make sure we are all capable of protecting ourselves in case the Akatsuki come here. Also he wants to make sure my seal is in check and see how much I can control the Kyuubi. Hopefully he will be coming to teach me something useful and not just be pervy." The blonde said and the two automatically realised why he would be upset about Jiraiya coming.

"Well if you think about it, maybe it's a good thing Jiraiya is coming. We all want to be at our strongest and we can ask him whether he learnt anything else about the Akatsuki. Also when we were training before I could see your chakra coils and it looks like the Kyuubi's chakra is trying to make itself known. If that's true then I think the seal might have weakened slightly. Does it hurt at all?" Hawk said to his captain and watched as he unconsciously moved his hand to where the seal mark would be.

"It's like a dull throb sometimes. I figured that was just because Pervy Sage did leave the seal slightly lose so that I could learn how to control the Kyuubi's chakra. Maybe whilst we have been training and maybe travelling here has loosened it slightly." Fox replied thoughtfully before he looked at the box in Dove's lap.

"Anyway let's look at the box." He said and held out his hand to Dove who gave him the box once she had released the seal. He opened the medium sized object and looked at its contents.

"Well from the looks of it, I think there is a scroll for each one of us plus two more which will probably go to Bug and Bear." He told his two friends before picking a scroll up at a time, giving Dove and Hawk theirs before taking his own and then giving the box back to Dove.

"Why don't you go and find the others and give them their scrolls and we can meet up at lunch." He told her and she nodded before standing up and walking towards the door. This gained the attention of a few students before she walked out and down the hallway; searching for the rest of their comrades.

Hawk looked over at the students and once he realised they had started to pack up, turned back to Fox.

"Well that conversation took longer than we thought. What's their next class?" He asked his captain who looked in thought before he looked back at Hawk.

"The Gryffindor students have flying lessons with Slytherin whilst Hufflepuff have Defence Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw." He replied whilst standing up, the two scrolls held firmly in his right hand.

* * *

Lunch arrived quickly and students walked into the Great Hall at different times, all taking their time to get to their tables as they mingled with their friends and the foreign students. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table along with a few others in their year and started making small talk whilst filling their plates with whatever food they could get their hands on.

"So what do you think of the foreign students?" Dean asked the other whilst he ate.

"I like them but some of them can be arrogant and prissy. They remind me of the guards when they first got here, don't you think." Seamus replied to his friend's question.

"I have to agree with you there Seamus. Some of them act as if they are too good to be here but overall I find them nice enough." Harry replied before watching as two guards walked in, seemingly arguing over something.

"It looks as if the guards have finally gotten comfortable enough though." Ron said as he caught on to what his friend was looking at.

"You can say that again, at least they can feel at home here and they aren't as tense. I think once you get to know them, they are really nice but I would like to see what they look like. All you can see is their hair and their eyes." Hermione replied before she went back to eating her food but not before casting another glance at the table where Slug and Dove had just sat down.

* * *

The day went on fairly quickly and before they knew it, it was time for dinner and the three Triwizard champions would be announced to the whole school. Everyone had become jittery - not being able to hide how excited and nervous they were - some hoping it would be their name coming out of the Goblet but others anxious, not wanting to know.

"Now that you all have eatem, it's time to find out who will be participating in this year's tournament." Dumbledore said as he stood next to the blazing Goblet, whose flames were a magnificent blue and sprouting higher than what was seemingly possible. All of a sudden the flames turned red and a piece of paper was spat out, floating down into the Headmaster's hand. He slowly opened up the paper, a smile on his face before he looked up at the students.

"Our first champion is Fluer Delacour, Beauxbaton!" He announced and everyone clapped as the beautiful, blonde haired foreign girl stood up and made her way to the front. She stood next to her Headmistress who towered over her and put a hand on her shoulder; showing she was proud of her student which was also shown by the large smile gracing her features.

The brilliant blue flame then turned red once again before a second piece of paper came out of the flame and landed into Dumbledore's hand.

"Our second champion is Viktor Krum, Durmstrang!" He announced and once again the students were clapping, Viktor's classmates being the loudest. The boy walked over to his Headmaster who smirked and placed his hand on the scruff of the boy's neck; his way of showing he was proud. However he also had a look that told everybody that his prized student would be the one to win.

The flames turned red for the third and seemingly last time and another piece of paper landed in Dumbledore's hand.

"And our third champion is Cedric Diggory, Hogwarts!" He announced and the Hall was filled with cheers from Hufflepuff and clapping from the other tables as he walked up to Dumbledore who had a smile on his face.

"Now then the three champions can go to the back room and –" However before he could finish the flames turned red again and another scrap of paper came out of the fire. It landed in the hand of Dumbledore who looked confused and they watched as the flame went out, waiting to be relit for next year's Tournament.

Dumbledore slowly opened the piece of paper and his eyes widened as he read the name on it.

"It- It seems that we have another champion." He said, sending the Hall into shocked silence.

"Harry Potter." The headmaster announced and every head in the Hall turned to the shocked boy who started spluttering - not knowing what to say.

"Well boy, come up here." Dumbledore said and watched as Harry slowly stood up. His brow creased in confusion as he made his way there and as they walked towards the back room Dumbledore glanced at Fox who quickly stood up. He sent a look towards the other guards, telling them to take the students to their common rooms, before following the others into the back room.

* * *

"Harry, did you or did you not put your name into the Goblet? I want you to tell the truth." Dumbledore asked in a slightly harsh tone as soon as they got into the back room along with a few other teachers.

"N-no headmaster, I didn't put my name into the Goblet." Harry replied slightly fearful as well as confused and the people around him looked at him suspiciously.

"Did you get someone else to put your name in for you?" The headmaster asked.

"No I didn't get anyone else to put my name in it for me." The boy replied and everyone watched intently as Dumbledore straightened up and turned to look at Fox.

"He's telling the truth, his heart didn't skip a beat once." The blonde haired shinobi replied and Dumbledore nodded his head before speaking again.

"That means someone else put your name in without your consent and somehow got pasted the age barrier." He said whilst turning to Harry again and Fox spoke once again.

"Then that means they want him out of the way. They probably figured that seeing as he is underage, he won't be able to survive. They obviously want him dead." He stated bluntly and people's faces took on a look of shock as they looked at him.

"And who would want to kill the boy?" Moody asked Fox in a sceptic voice.

"Who else but Lord Voldemort." Fox said and the professor's faces turned to horror.

"Then the boy must not be allowed to compete Albus, it's not safe." Professor McGonagall spoke up, her fear for one of her students being clearly shown.

"The Goblet has spoken. He has to compete, he doesn't have a choice." Dumbledore replied and the two other Head teachers started protesting.

"Vell it's not fair, Hogwarts can't have two champions. Ve should get to pick another." Karkaroff replied in an angry tone, Madame Maxine nodding her head in agreement.

"The Goblet has gone out, we can't do that." Dumbledore replied before Crouch decided to speak up.

"Then it's decided. Harry Potter shall compete in the Tournament and we will have four champions."

* * *

Harry and Fox walked into the Gryffindor common room where they were quickly bombarded with questions from all of the students, some not believing that it had actually happened whilst other were congratulating him.

"Be quiet." Fox said in a menacing voice and the noise in the common room quickly descended into silence.

"Harry did not enter his name into the Goblet and it isn't a good thing that he is in the completion. He is underage and could get seriously hurt so don't pester him about it because he has no choice but to participate now." He said in a low voice and the students quickly grasped the seriousness of the event and they all slowly went back to what they were doing except for one person who made his way up to the boy's dormitory. Harry noticing his friend leaving quickly followed, people watching him as he went.

"You didn't need to say it like that Fox-kun." Cat said in a disapproving tone as she walked towards him and some of the students watched as he put a hand to the back of his neck and rubbed it whilst letting out a nervous laugh.

"Ha ha, sorry Cat-chan but it needed to be done." Fox replied in a slightly nervous tone and they watched as Cat shook her head before leading him over to where she was previously sat.

"Well it looks like Ron wasn't very happy and Dove told us that Bug and Bear will be coming sometime next week along with Jiraiya." She said to him once most of the students went back to what they were doing. However the few students who were also sat around the fire listened to their conversation.

"Yes well I don't mind Bug and Bear coming. It's just Ero-sannin, I don't want the students to feel uncomfortable and I'm already dreading what he will come and teach me." Fox replied and Cat reprimanded him for calling Jiraiya 'Ero-sannin' but the laughed at what her teammate said about him.

"Well I think it will be nice to have him here. We can train with him and hopefully get stronger." She said and watched as Fox slowly nodded but she could see that his eyes weren't as bright as they usually were.

"Excuse me but who are you talking about?" A boy asked, sensing the blonde's discomfort.

"He is the one who taught me nearly everything that I know. In fact I just came back from a training trip with him before we were assigned to come here and I want to warn you all that he can be a bit, um, well he is a pervert really." Fox replied and the two guards watched as the students scrunched up their faces, not liking the thought of having a pervert come and join them for however long it may be.

"Anyway it doesn't matter I can keep him in line. Just have to tell him I won't help him with his 'research'." Fox said with an evil glint in his eye which quickly disappeared when Cat slapped him on the arm.

"Fox-kun you shouldn't help him anyway. It's a horrible and degrading technique that should only be used on infiltration missions, not for anyone's especially his own guilty pleasures." She said in a sharp tone and a frown on her face which no one could see.

"Gomen, Cat-chan, you're right." Fox replied whilst looking down but then he cleared his throat before speaking again.

"Anyway it's time that we go back and check on the rest of our friends, don't want them to miss us." He said and stood up, offering his hand to Cat who smiled and placed her delicate hand into his large, warm one.

"Hai, don't stay up too late." She said to the students before they both walked out of the portrait hole. The portrait swung closed behind them, closing the students in until the next morning.

* * *

 **So I hope you liked it and I tried my best, please be sure to review and tell me what you liked or what I could improve on. I will also try and not take too long to upload next time.**

 **\- Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've just started my next term at school so I won't be able to update as much because I am in my last year so I have to do a lot of revision for my upcoming mock exams as well as my real ones in June but I promise I will try and update as often as I can it just might take a while sometimes. However I hope you like the chapter, it took a while to write considering I didn't know what to write every now and then and part of the conversation between Rita Skeeta and Harry are taken from the book so I hope you don't mind because I have never been good at coming up with speech and I am still trying to stick to the Harry Potter story line whilst incorporating my Naruto plot into it so at the moment it might be more from the shinobi's point of view rather than the wizard's.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, Naruto or any of the characters but I do own the plot.**

 _ **Italics**_ **-** **the shinobi talking in Japanese.**

* * *

The next day was hectic. Harry and Ron had fallen out the previous night; the latter not believing that Harry didn't put his name in the Goblet which caused a full blown argument to occur. Hermione didn't know what to do, on one hand she believed Harry but on the other she didn't want to choose sides so she opted to stay with Ginny and Neville, away from the arguing.

Harry walked around the school, ignoring the glares he got from the Hufflepuff students and the laughs from the Slytherins, all of them saying he would die in the first trial. He walked into his first class, ignoring the guards and taking a quick glance at Ron before moving to sit next to Dean and Seamus.

"You okay buddy?" Seamus asked the black haired boy who nodded his head. He then took another look at Ron who was glaring at him before his attention was diverted to Hermione who was now trying to spend time with the both of them.

He barely paid attention to Professor Binns. He was too busy in his own self-pity to realise what he was actually saying. However he was quickly brought out of it by a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and came face to face with Dog.

"Don't let it get to you. Ron is your friend, he will come around eventually but for now don't bother and just think about getting through the day. That always works for me." He told the boy with a smile that could only be seen because of the way his eyes lit up and creased at the edges.

Harry nodded at the guard, saying thank you before turning back around actually paying attention this time. He listened to the ghost drone on and before he knew it, it was time for potions. He made his way down to the dungeon, following his classmates and the two guards who were quieter than normal.

* * *

It was half way through the lesson when there was a knock at the door and professor Snape snapped at the boy who was there.

"What do you want?" He asked the boy in a sharp tone.

"Harry Potter is needed in the hall." He said to the man who quickly snapped at him.

"Well it can wait until the lesson is over." He replied before trying to carry on with the lesson.

"But the Headmaster said it is for an interview." The boy quickly said and the professor growled, clearly annoyed before he answered.

"Fine then, take him and get out of my sight." He growled and Harry quickly stood up and grabbed his things. He noticed that Turtle had also stood up, intending on following them.

* * *

The interview began with their wands being measured and a series of pictures being taken followed. They slightly blinded the four champions so they didn't realise that Rita Skeeter had entered, talking a mile a minute and before he knew it, he was being pulled into a broom closet.

"So, Harry … what made you decide to enter the Triwizard Tournament?" She asked him in a curious tone.

"Er," Harry replied but he was distracted by the quill. Even though he wasn't speaking, the quill was writing at top notch speed and before he knew it a sentence had already been write, one he hadn't even spoken.

'An ugly scar, souvenir of a tragic past, disfigures the otherwise charming face of Harry Potter, whose eyes-'

"Ignore the quill, Harry," Rita said, gaining his attention again. Reluctantly, Harry looked up at her instead.

"Now why did you decide to enter the Tournament, Harry?"

"I didn't," Harry said, slightly annoyed before he carried on. "I don't know how my name got into the Goblet of Fire. I didn't put it in there."

Rita raised an eyebrow, clearly showing she didn't believe her.

"Come now, Harry, there's no need to be scared of getting into trouble. We all know you shouldn't really have entered at all. But don't worry about that. Our readers love a rebel."

"But I didn't enter," Harry repeated, getting slilghtly angry that the woman wasn't listening to him.

"How do you feel about the tasks ahead?" Rita said, getting slightly closer to him. "Excited? Nervous?" She carried on, not caring that she was making him slightly uncomfortable.

"I haven't really thought … yeah, nervous, I suppose," Harry said, his insides squirmed uncomfortably as he spoke.

"Champions have died in the past, haven't they?" She stated obviously. "Have you thought about that at all?"

"Well … they say it's going to be a lot safer this year," Harry said, squirming around slightly.

The quill whizzed across the parchment between them, back and forwards as though it was skating.

"Of course, you've looked death in the face before, haven't you?" She said, watching him closely.

"How would you say that's affected you?"

"Er,' Harry said, yet again.

"Do you think that the trauma in your past might have made you keen to prove yourself? To live up to your name? Do you think that perhaps you were tempted to enter the Triwizard Tournament because-" She said but was quickly interrupted by the boy.

"I didn't enter." Harry said, starting to feel irritated.

"Can you remember your parents at all?" She asked, talking over him.

"No," said Harry, confused as to why she was asking him something like that.

"How do you think they'd feel if they knew you were competing in the Triwizard Tournament? Proud? Worried? Angry?" She said, not giving him a chance to reply until she had finished.

Harry was feeling really annoyed now. How on earth was he to know how his parents would feel if they were alive? He could feel Rita Skeeter watching him very intently. Frowning, he avoided her gaze and looked down at the words the quill had just written.

'Tears fill those startlingly green eyes as our conversation turns to the parents he can barely remember.'

"I have NOT got tears in my eyes!" Harry said loudly, getting angry at the woman in front of him.

Before Rita Skeeter could say a word, the door of the broom closet was pulled open. Harry looked around, blinking in the bright light. Albus Dumbledore stood there, looking down at both of them squashed into the cupboard.

"So this is where you are, Harry is needed if you don't mind Rita." He said in a slightly angry tone, annoyed that she had done this without his permission.

Harry was quickly moved out of the closet and into the room, along with the three other contestants. There were also Ludo Bagman, Bartemius Crouch Senior, the two other Head teachers and Fox and Turtle.

* * *

The interview went on and eventually Harry was making his way up to the Gryffindor common room, Fox and Turtle walking silently next to him.

"You know Harry, all of this will blow over soon. Ron will be your friend again and the school will go back to liking you. It won't last forever." Fox told the black haired boy.

"How do you know?" Harry replied in a slightly harsh tone - overwhelmed with everything that had happened in the past two days.

"Because I have a friend who I know will eventually come back. Also no matter how much the rest of our friends despise him for what he did, I know they will forgive him over time and everything will be back to the way it is." The blonde replied and Harry turned to look at him and saw that Turtle had gone stiff and wouldn't look at his captain.

"Are you talking about your old teammate?" Harry asked in a hesitant tone and waited for the blonde to answer him.

"Yes I am. I know that he will find his way again and eventually he will come back to us. Just like he is supposed to do." Fox replied before he carried on walking, Turtle turning to go back to their common room.

* * *

Harry put his things in his room before he and Fox made their way down to the Great Hall for lunch seeing as the interview and wand weighing lasted longer than expected. As soon as he walked in people looked his way and started whispering but quickly looked away when Fox glared at them. He quickly went and found a seat next to Seamus and Dean, saying a quick 'thanks' to Fox.

Fox made his way to the table where his friends sat and gave them a greeting before sitting down. The shinobi talked for a while whilst eating until eventually they sat in a comfortable silence which was soon broken by Dumbledore walking over to them.

"I'd like to thank you on the great job you are doing and was wondering whether there is anything you needed in return." He said to Fox who looked at his teammates for a moment before replying.

"Well I don't know whether I forgot to mention or not but next week Bug and Bear are arriving as well as my teacher, Jiraiya, so we were wondering whether there is a place we can train seeing as we haven't been able to recently and we are getting a bit rusty." Fox told the old headmaster who looked in thought for a moment before his eyes lit up and he answered the blonde.

"Well you can use the Quidditch pitch for now seeing as we won't be using it until the end of the school year." He replied and watched as the shinobi nodded in response and as he walked off Fox called his name - grabbing his attention.

"Do you think we could talk in your office tonight? There's something that I need to talk to you about which I should have said when we first arrived." Fox said as he looked down, seemingly nervous as he asked him.

"Yes that would be fine, but may I remind you, you don't have to tell me if you aren't ready to and you don't need to be nervous." The man replied as he smiled at the blonde before walking off, getting ready for the tables to be cleared.

"Are you sure about this Fox? You don't have to tell him if you aren't ready." Slug asked her captain in a concerned tone.

"I'm sure Slug. This is something that should have been done when we first arrived, especially now that the Akatsuki are making their move." Fox replied before everyone slowly nodded and stood up. Deer started walking away but was quickly stopped by a hand wrapping around his wrist.

"If it's okay with you Deer, please could you come with me when I tell him? I don't want to be alone." Fox asked in a slightly scared tone which also showed his embarrassment.

"It'll be troublesome but okay. I don't want you to feel nervous or anything." Deer replied with a yawn.

* * *

Finally the time came and the two shinobi made their way up to Dumbledore's office. They stood at the Gargoyle and waited for it to respond to the password before they ascended the stairs. They walked into the office and sat down at Dumbledore's offer.

"So what do you wish to talk about?" The old wizard asked the two and waited as they looked at each other - Deer giving his captain an encouraging nod.

"Well there is an organisation in the shinobi world that are made of S-class criminals who we think will try and join up with Voldermort's followers. They are called the Akatsuki." Fox said slowly before taking a deep breath and carrying on. "The reason I'm telling you this is because there is something that the Akatsuki want and they will do anything to get it." He said before looking at Deer, wanting him to explain some things.

Deer sighed before he took over.

"Sixteen years ago our village was attacked by a nine tailed fox and the leader of our village went to fight it but he was eventually defeated along with his wife. The only reason was because his son that had been born a few hours before had been taken and when they managed to get him back the Nine Tails attacked so he was there with them. They saved his life and the Fourth Hokage defeated the Nine Tails but the only way to do that was by sealing it in someone, preferably someone whose chakra coils hadn't been fully developed and could be changed easily. However the only suitable person there at the time was his son so he sealed the Nine Tails inside of him." Deer said before looking at his captain again, a spark of sympathy in his eyes which disappeared when he caught the look Fox was giving him.

"If you don't mind me asking but why are you telling me this?" Dumbledore asked in a slightly confused tone.

"It's because-" Fox said before taking another deep breath and looked up, "-because I'm the one he sealed the Nine Tails into and that's what the Akatsuki want. They already got one of our friends but I managed to bring him back to life with the help of a women from his village who gave up her life to bring him back. We all know that eventually they are going to come after me and my comrades have made it clear that they won't let a mission stop them from protecting me if and when they do come." Fox said, determination present in his voice as he finished speaking.

Dumbledore looked at the two and saw that Deer had sat up straight. He could see the absolute determination shining in his eyes and the promise of keeping his blonde haired captain safe - no matter the cost.

"Thank you for telling me this and I would just like you to know that if or when they do come for you then you can count on our protection, consider it as payment for this mission as well as the money that will be sent. However I have two questions." The headmaster said and Fox nodded his head, showing that he would answer the questions.

"Who was the friend you were talking about that the Akatsuki got?" He asked and watched as the two guards looked at each other before looking at him again.

"It was Racoon. He is no longer a jinchuuriki like me and before you ask, jinchuuriki translates to human sacrifice and anyone who is a jinchuuriki doesn't have a good childhood. They are basically on their own, that's why I'm glad to have friends that are willing to protect me." Fox replied in a happier tone at the end of his explanation.

"My second question is can you control the Nine Tails?" He asked the blonde directly and watched as he looked down.

"Not fully, not yet but that is why Jiraiya is coming next week to train me. He says I need to know how to control the Kyuubi if I want to have a chance at defeating the Akatsuki but don't worry, he can't get out and he won't take control. If he tries and I can't stop it then the rest of the guards have a piece of paper with a seal on that will force the power back into him and my subconscious." The captain replied and Dumbledore smiled at him before letting them leave.

* * *

The two guards made their way to the Gryffindor common room where Cat and Hawk were waiting for them. Once they got close enough they sat down on the couch next to the fire.

" _So how did it go?_ " Hawk asked his two comrades.

" _A lot better than expected. He offered to protect me if they Akatsuki come for me while we are here at the school. He only asked if I could control the Kyuubi and even when he found out that my control isn't that good he still didn't mind."_ Fox replied in a happy tone; feeling some of the weight being taken off his chest.

" _That's good Fox-kun, I told you before that everything would be fine_." Cat said as she took his hand in hers, smiling under her mask.

"Well I think we should go and get some rest. We only have a few days until the others are coming and we need to try and sort out who will be doing what shifts once they get here." Deer said and the three nodded before standing up. This caused some of the attention to be placed on them as the students watched the four of them leave, Fox and Deer having a little argument over a petty little thing that wouldn't matter in a few minutes.

The golden trio sat with Neville, Dean and Seamus (Ron glaring at Harry every now and then) and were talking about the transfer students before Fox and Deer walked in. They walked over to Hawk and Cat and the four of them had a discussion in their native language; making it so that no one could understand what they were talking about. However they did catch Dumbledore's name at one point before they left, drawing people's attention. The friends looked at each other before Seamus spoke.

"So what do you think that was about?" He asked and waited for someone to reply.

"I don't know but I find it a bit weird how it was Hawk in here instead of Fox who then came in later on with Deer instead of staying with Cat. My best guess is that they were with Dumbeldore considering they said his name and Deer is Fox's second in command and the two were obviously discussing something." Dean replied and Hermione nodded in agreement before Ron replied.

"Maybe they were talking about the Tournament and how not to get people killed. Especially attention seeking students." He said with a glare and the Harry looked surprised for a moment before glaring right back - making the other four teenagers awkward.

"Why don't you just shut up Ron! I didn't ask for this, I don't want to die!" Harry said almost shouting, getting annoyed that his friend wouldn't believe him. By now everything had gone quiet and everyone in the common room was looking at him.

"You know what, forget it. I can't be bothered with you at the moment." He said angrily before standing up and stalking off to their dormitory.

"Well done Ronald. You are so childish sometimes, why can't you just get over yourself and apologise and start worrying for our friend instead of being angry at him." Hermione said with a slight glare before going over to Ginny and waiting for the girl to go up to her dormitory with her.

Ron glared at where the two girl's had disappeared before he looked at the fire, forcing himself not to look at his three roommates.

* * *

The four shinobi made their way to their common room and once they were there they sat down with the rest of their comrades, taking off their masks.

"How'd it go Naruto?" Sakura asked her teammate, concerned about him.

"It went fine Sakura-chan. He doesn't mind and he will help with the protection if the Akatsuki come." He replied in a tired voice and watched as the remaining shinobi that didn't already know, let out a sigh of relief, their shoulders dropping.

"That's good Naruto." Kiba said with a smile and Naruto gave him a tired smile in return.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go and get some sleep if that's okay. I feel like I'm about to drop any second." Naruto said and waited for the other to nod before he stood up.

"We'll be up in a few minutes." Shikamaru said before Naruto disappeared upstairs, falling onto his bed. He didn't bother to get out of his armour or get under the sheets before he succumbed to the darkness.

It was a few hours later when the boy's sensed a disturbance in their blonde teammate. As they slowly started to become conscious they were startled awake by a hoarse scream and harsh breathing. The six boys shot up in their beds and looked over to their captain who was thrashing around, his armour still attached to his body and his sheets crumpled underneath him.

They quickly got out of bed; some of them getting tangled in the sheets and Neji was the first to reach him seeing as he was the closest. He quickly pinned the blonde's arms down but they were torn out of his grip by the blonde's thrashing and cries of terror. Lee managed to grab his other arm and Kiba jumped on his chest, straddling him, restricting his movements so that they could calm him.

"Naruto wake up, it's okay it's just a dream!" Neji almost shouted into the blonde's ear, wanting to wake him up. All of a sudden the door slammed open and a flash of pink was seen before Sakura was next to them, trying to wake her teammate up. Seeing that he wasn't thrashing about as much she put her hand on his head, stoking his blonde locks away from his face.

"Naruto, it's okay, it's just a bad dream. Come on wake up, you almost gave us all a heart attack." Sakura said in a soothing voice and Neji faintly felt his worried cousin's presence behind him before the blonde stopped moving beneath them. His eyes shot open, a scream dying on his lips, turning into a gasp.

"It's okay Naruto." Kiba said, taking some of his weight off of the scared boy who was looking around, trying to take in his surroundings and remember where he was.

He opened his mouth a few times before finally speaking.

"I'm sorry, it was just a bad dream. I'm sorry I woke you all up, you should get back to sleep. I promise it won't happen again." The blonde said and slowly sat up as the three boys let go of him.

"It's okay Naruto. We all have bad dreams but maybe it would be best if you get out of your uniform and then we can talk about it." Shikamaru said. Naruto slowly nodded before standing up with the help of Sakura who kissed his temple before she and Hinata left, going to ensure the two other girls that their captain was okay.

Once Naruto had gotten out of his armour, he slowly got under the sheets of his bed which the boys still crowded around, taking a seat on various places. As he got under his arm went around his waist and he placed his hand on the seal which was throbbing slightly.

"So do you want to tell us what your dream was about?" The usually green, energetic shinobi asked the blonde.

"It was a lot of people dying and I couldn't save them and what makes it worse was that I saw Kyuubi killing you all. I couldn't stop him and he tried to make me help him." Naruto replied in a quiet tone and Sai put a hand on his teammate's shoulder before the blonde carried on.

"I guess it's safe to say that it is the work of the Kyuubi. I wish he would just stay out of my freaking head!" He said getting angry at the end.

"It's okay Naruto and this is why it's a good job Jiraiya is coming soon. He can check over the seal and if you have any more nightmares maybe he can sort them out and if not then you can just talk to us." Kiba said and smiled at the blonde. Eventually the boys went back to their respective beds and they waited for their captain's breathing to even out before they allowed themselves to fall into a light slumber - ready to help the blonde if need be.

* * *

 **So I hope you liked it, I loved writing the part where they told Dumbledore as well as the ending because I just love the relationships that grow throughout the series between Naruto and the rest of his friends and like I said before, this is also going to be about how their relationships develop because that's part of how I'm going to develop the plot later on. I promise their will be more scenes that are from the wizard's point of view but that will probably be either at the First Task or the Yule Ball but it will probably be at the First Task. Anyway be sure to review and tell me what you think.**

 **\- Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey sorry for the long wait but chapter nine is finally done and I hope you like it, I got a bit of writer's block at one point so it might not be as good as it could be but I'll try harder next time. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed and I'm glad you like it so far so please be sure to review so I can know how to improve and whether you like it or not.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter or any of the characters but I do own the plot.**

* * *

The week pasted by quickly without much trouble apart from a few more nightmares on Naruto's behalf but the shinobi and students found themselves in the Great Hall, awaiting the arrival of the three shinobi that would be joining the guards. Fox was bouncing in his place, unable to keep still as his nerves got the better of him and wanting to find out if anything was wrong with his seal. Luckily they only had to wait a few more minutes before there was a disturbance in the air and three people landed before the staff table gaining everyone's attention.

Two of the people were wearing the same clothing as the guards but the last one looked like an old man with long white hair, two red lines going from his eyes to his jaw line and weird clothing. Fox quickly walked forwards, greeting his two comrades before standing in front of the man who looked at the blonde shinobi before a warm smile appeared on his face and he lifted a hand to ruffle the teen's hair.

"It's good to see you again Fox, the village has been boring without you or your friends running around the place." The man said in a loud voice, laughing at the end which caused the guards to glare at him as they took offence to the statement.

Fox looked at his sensei before turning to Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore-san this is Jiraiya and my two comrades, Bug and Bear." He said in a well-mannered voice and Dumbledore smiled warmly before shaking the three new shinobi's hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you and I hope that you feel comfortable in your stay here." The headmaster said before he moved to sit down at his chair and all of the students' eyes were fixated upon the shinobi as they sat down at their table and began to speak in their native tongue.

* * *

Harry watched them for a few more seconds before he was distracted by his hunger and piled his plate with food whilst he listened to his friends talk and ignoring the glares he could feel from a certain ex-best friend. The meal had finally finished and they made their way to their dorm rooms, a lot of the students noticing that the white haired man had followed them whilst talking animatedly with the blonde haired captain.

'This must be the teacher Fox was on about before' Harry thought to himself before he turned and started talking with his friends as they neared the large painting of the Fat Lady. Cat said the password and they all walked into the common room, some of the students going up to their dorm rooms whilst other stayed downstairs, interested in the newcomer.

"So Pervy Sage, when are we going to start training?" Fox asked the man who glared at him, most likely because of the nickname the blonde had given him.

"We can start tomorrow, I can feel the extra energy coming off you all." He replied in a slightly exasperated tone and the students watched as the two guards sat up in excitement, the blonde openly showing it whilst Cat was less obvious but Harry didn't miss the way her leg twitched, aching to move from its position.

"That's great but later can you have a look at something for me, it has been causing me quite a lot of trouble for the past week or so." Fox said which confused the students and they saw the man's gaze quickly flicker down to the blonde's stomach before looking back at his face, a smile on his lips.

"Sure thing Fox, we can have a look once we go to our common room." Jiraiya replied and Harry could tell that it was a relief for the blonde to hear that if the way his shoulders sagged was any indication. This made the raven haired boy to wonder what had the blonde so worried and it slightly concerned him when he heard that it had been bothering him for about a week and none of them had noticed, it just showed how well the shinobi were at covering things up.

* * *

The three shinobi made their way to the common room, walking slightly faster than usual due to wanting to know if there was anything wrong with Naruto's seal. Jiraiya looked around in fascination as they walked towards the painting leading to the common room and he almost bumped into Hinata when they suddenly stopped due to him being distracted but he managed to right himself in time and heard his student say the password before the three walked into the room, the painting swinging closed behind him.

"Finally, now can you have a look at the seal?" Naruto asked once he did a quick head count, taking his mask off in the process.

"Okay, take off the chest plate and your shirt." Jiraiya replied and the others watched intently as Naruto did as he was told before channelling some chakra towards the seal, making it visible to their eyes.

Jiraiya bent down and studied it before he also channelled chakra towards his hand and then looked up into the blue eyes watching him, fear hidden in their depths.

"This is going to hurt slightly." He told his student and held the blonde's gaze before said blonde nodded his head to show he understood and Jiraiya removed his gaze and brought it down to the seal.

He then moved his hand and made contact with the seal and he faintly heard Naruto gasp before he found himself in a dismal space, the quiet sound of water dripping assaulting his ears whilst he took in the slightly familiar surroundings.

" **So the Toad Sage returns. What do you want old man?** " A booming voice asked and the white haired man turned to face the cage and looked upon its occupant before he went to stand next to his student which he had only just realised was there.

"I want to know what you are doing to my student seeing as you won't tell him why you are giving him nightmares and being the cause for him to be on edge as of late." Jiraiya replied and glared at the Nine Tails as blood red eyes fell upon them and a laugh escaped its lips.

" **Because it's fun. Also the seal is getting weaker so it just makes it easier for me to torment my jailor by showing him what I am going to do once I get out of here.** " The Kyuubi replied with a slight growl at the end and Naruto flinched as images assaulted his brain, forcing him to relive some of his nightmares over again but he was forced to forget about the images when he felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him slightly.

"Don't listen to it, nothing is going to happen but the seal has gotten weaker so I'm going to tighten it for you which should stop everything that it's been doing." Jiraiya told the boy who nodded and watched as he walked towards the seal and performed a few hand signs that he vaguely recognised before placing his hands on the seal.

The two were brought out of Naruto's mind space and Jiraiya watched as the seal pulsated before it faded away, being hidden from view once again. Naruto blinked rapidly, feeling fatigue set in due to the seal being messed with and he swayed before an arm wrapped around his waist, keeping him upright.

"There, it should be sorted but the side effects from the seal being tightened should cause you to feel tired so it's best if you let someone help you to your bed." Jiraiya said to the blonde who slowly nodded and stumbled off slowly, Kiba guiding him out of the room, up to their room.

"Is he okay now?" Sakura asked, concerned for her teammates health.

"He should be fine, the seal had been weakened. It must have been from when we were training and I was trying to get him to control the Kyuubi's power and over time the seal must have weakened from not being at its usual strength." The Sage replied which caused the remaining shinobi to sigh in relief but it was short lived.

"However we do need to start training as soon as possible, if we want a chance a beating the Akatsuki then Naruto needs to learn how to control the Nine Tails' power which won't be an easy task. If we can't do it in the time that I am here then I'm afraid I'm going to have to search for another jinchuuriki that has successfully learnt how to control the Bijuu's power and the only person I know so far is the Eight Tails." He carried on whilst sitting down, the guards thinking about what the Toad Sage had just told them.

Naruto slept like a baby that night. It was the best sleep he'd had in a while, he hadn't had any nightmares or woken up in the night, he was out like a light the moment he had been placed on his bed. This had caused a problem for Kiba who didn't want him to be sore in the morning so resorted into trying to get the blonde's armour off as well as put the covers over him. Eventually he had managed to do the job and huffed once it was done before taking his own armour off and getting into his own bed, the last of his energy been used up by his captain.

* * *

Fox walked into the Great Hall, students around him dressed in their own clothes considering it was the weekend and he waved to Harry and his friends when he walked past them before sitting down at his table where the rest of his comrades sat. He said good morning before he selected him food, putting it on his plate whilst listening to his friends' conversation, content to just listen as he was still slightly feeling the effects of last night's events.

"So Fox are you up to some training, I think Jiraiya was talking about helping you." Hawk said to his captain who eagerly nodded his head before replying.

"Yeah, I can't wait. I've been itching to do something and I think this will do us all some good." Fox replied before he felt a presence behind him.

"Great you're up Fox. You can all finish your breakfasts but then meet me on the Quidditch pitch, we have a lot to do." Jiraiya told the guards before he walked to the staff table where he proceeded to flirt with some of the female teachers before he gave up and struck up a conversation with Hagrid.

The shinobi finished their breakfasts and made their way down to the Quidditch pitch, eager to finally train for the first time since the students had arrived in September.

"Good you're all here. Fox you can train with me, we are going to try and control the Kyuubi's power whilst everyone else can split off and duel." Jiraiya told them once they got close enough to him.

They all nodded before splitting off into pairs whilst Fox and Jiraya stood where they were, the former waiting for instructions from his sensei.

"I know it seems hard and dull but you need to channel all of the hatred that you receive with the Nine Tail's chakra and try to force it back into the seal if you can." The white haired man said whilst motioning the blonde to sit down on the grass.

Fox nodded his head before he sat down on the grass and started channelling the Kyuubi's chakra and once he felt its presence he opened his eyes which had now turned a blood red colour. However he then started to feel the Kyuubi channel his hatred into his chakra which caused the chakra to flare out and start bubbling around him. This caught the attention of his comrades who were training and they watched in anticipation as Naruto struggled to push the feelings of hate and despair away but was unsuccessful. The blonde clenched his eyes shut, trying to will away the feelings but he felt a wave of relief wash over him when he felt a piece of paper being placed against his head and the chakra stopped bubbling immediately and his eyes turned back to their original blue colour.

"I'm sorry, it's harder than it looks, at first it's okay but then the Kyuubi realises what I'm doing and starts forcing his feelings onto me." Fox said in an exasperated voice to Jiraiya who put his hand on the blonde's head and ruffled his hair.

"I know Gaki and we still have time but if we can't do this and more attacks on the jinchuuriki happen then we are going to have to get Yamato and Kakashi here seeing as they can help me teach you another way to defeat an Akatsuki member." Jiraiya said before continuing when he saw the blonde's confused look.

"I have a feeling that the only way to defeat an Akatsuki member is to overwhelm the with something they haven't seen before so if we can teach you how to infuse another element into your resengan or try and teach you another technique then we might be in for a chance but we need to train more first and that's why I'm here. I have to go on another infiltration mission in two weeks so that is the longest I can stay but Yamato and Kakashi will be coming at one point either during the Christmas break or Easter break." The white haired man informed his student who nodded, taking everything in.

* * *

Naruto spent another half an hour trying and failing to control the Kyuubi's chakra and the two eventually decided to take a break and train for a while with the others. Whilst they were training they didn't realise a crowd had accumulated which consisted of students and a few teachers, all curious as to how the guards trained. It took them roughly about fifteen minutes before they realised they were they but that didn't stop them, they were too caught up in the rush of combat to stop.

Eventually they stopped but by this time it was lunch and they were all reminded that they needed to eat by their stomachs growling, demanding food from all the pent up energy that had been used by their owners. The group of students followed them into the Great Hall, all of them talking animatedly to their friends about what they had just witnessed. The guards paid no attention to them, too eager to get some food into their systems to replenish their strength and before long they were full and they had taken to their shifts again, some of them patrolling the castle whilst Cat and Fox went to sit with their charge and his friends.

"Hello Harry, how has your day been going?" Cat asked the raven haired boy.

"It's been fine apart from Ron being a prat, how about you two?" Harry replied as he looked at the two guards.

"We're fine, we feel a lot better now that we have finally got rid of a lot of pent up energy." Cat replied before they heard Fox mutter 'speak for yourself' under his breath.

"Hey don't talk like that, you did great. You just have to practice a bit more, it will take time but we are all going to spend time with you to help you train, especially when Jiraiya leaves." Cat replied whilst looking at him causing Harry and his friends to become confused.

"If by doing great you mean losing control every time then yeah, I did great." Fox said moodily which caused Cat to sigh before she placed her hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"So how long is your teacher staying?" Seamus asked the two and waited for one of them to answer.

"Well he told me he was staying for another two weeks but then the Hokage has asked him to go on an infiltration mission so I don't know how long he will be gone but he will be back eventually." Fox replied in a casual manner before he caught someone walking their way.

'Speak of the devil' He thought as the white haired man approached them.

"Fox come on, we have training to do." Jiraiya said as soon as he was in hearing range and the blonde haired guard groaned before he looked at Cat and stood up – getting ready to follow his insufferable teacher.

"I'll see you soon and Pervy Sage stop gawking at the female population of this school." Fox said – almost shouting the last part as he saw the pervert trying to sneak a glance down a seventh year girl's shirt.

"Yeah, yeah Gaki. Stop ruining my fun." Jiraiya grumbled as he got caught and proceeded to walk out of the Great Hall, his student following him.

* * *

The two shinobi sat on the Quidditch pitch, Naruto trying to meditate whilst Jiraiya supervised him. After a few hours (most of it consisted of Naruto getting angry) they decided to spar for a bit to see whether the boy could beat him or not. It proved unsuccessful and Naruto lay on the ground panting, taking deep breaths and sucking in as much air as he could, as if it was the last few breaths his young body would ever take.

"It's getting dark and dinner should be soon so I suggest we get back inside." Jiraiya states looking down at the blonde who groaned before slowly standing up.

He stumbled slightly before making his way up the path, Jiraiya walking behind him to make sure he didn't fall over; the combination of trying to control the Kyuubi's chakra and sparring straight after taking its toll on the young resilient shinobi.

* * *

The two weeks were almost up and October was coming to an end, the November chill finally setting in, making the shinobi uncomfortable due to not spending time in this type of climate. The transfer students had finally settled in and had gotten used to the school they were currently were inhabiting, even warming up to the guards once they realised that they weren't always strict and were there to keep them safe.

Fox had decided to spend the last two days with Jiraiya so that they could train and eventually the meditating had paid off and he could control the Kyuubi's chakra for almost five minutes which isn't much but it was a start. The two were sat on top of the astronomy tower, looking at the landscape that was so different to their own. The enormous lake that stretched on for about two miles was slowly freezing over with ice, the water was hardly rippling and its surface glittered in the sunlight which were signs of the ice finally forming. The mountains that surrounded the school were white on the top which indicated that it was snowing at their high altitudes and finally the trees had lost all of their leaves, bare for the whole world to see and Naruto caught a glimpse of the Weeping Willow as it shuddered and its remaining leaves slowly fell to the grass below.

"Promise me you'll write to me if you can. We don't know how long you'll be gone and as much as I hate to admit it Pervy Sage, I'll miss you so be careful." Naruto said as he looked up at his godfather.

"Don't worry Gaki, I'm always careful." The man replied before placing his hand on the blonde's head and ruffling his hair in an affectionate way.

Naruto smiled up at him, content to just sit there for a while, taking in the cold breeze and the breath-taking scenery.

* * *

Eventually they decided to go back in, Jiraiya going to talk with Dumbledore about the arrangements for Naruto's protection if the Akatsuki ever came for him. Naruto on the other hand decided to go back to the Gryffindor common room where he knew Cat would be. He walked through the portrait hole and looked around the common room, smiling when he saw Cat sitting next to the fire talking to their charge and a few other students that were sat around her.

"Hey Cat, I'm sorry I left you here by yourself." Fox said as he walked towards he and she looked up, smiling even though he couldn't see it because of her mask but he could tell by the way her eyes lit up in that beautiful way whenever she laughed or smiled.

"It's fine Fox, you deserved to spend some time with Jiraiya seeing as he is leaving the day after tomorrow." Cat said as she shuffled to the side of the chair, making space for her partner.

He sat down in the space provided for him and neither guard missed the way their legs were pressed against each other and Fox blushed slightly before putting his arm around the back of the chair; trying to get comfortable.

"So what were you talking about?" Fox asked as he turned to face her, interest shining in his eyes.

"Well I was telling them about that mission we went on where we had to find the Bikōchū." She replied and Fox looked at her before he started laughing.

"I remember that, we went to rescue you but you ended up being the one to rescue us." He said and Cat laughed along with him before the laughing finally died down and the students watched as they lifted their masks up slightly to wipe away the tears that had appeared. A few students tried to get a glimpse of their face but it proved fruitless when they quickly replaced their masks.

* * *

They talked for a while longer before finally deciding to retire for the night and the two guards left after saying god night and returned to their common room where the others had decided to spend the rest of their night.

Naruto, tired from all of the training in the past two weeks, gave a quick greeting before making his way upstairs, wanting to get a decent amount of sleep before his patrol in the morning. He fell onto his bed, his eyelids heavy as his head hit the pillow, as if he was being compelled to sleep by his drowsy mind. His eyelids fluttered closed and he expected to enter his mindscape or start dreaming but his mind had different ideas.

He was assaulted by images of his raven haired teammate and not fully understanding what was going on, tried to force himself to wake so that he wouldn't have to look at that face that he so desperately missed and wanted to bring back home. Finally the images stopped and he felt at peace, however, he could feel a vaguely familiar presence behind him, willing him to turn around. His eyes widened and his breath hitched in his throat as he took in the person stood in front of him. He willed his mind to stay where it was, not wanting to be awakened as confusion filled his thoughts.

"Sasuke?" He barely whispered in disbelief.

"Hn, Dobe." The raven haired teen replied with a smirk at his rival's confused look.

'How is he here, I mean it's obvious I'm dreaming, but how did he get here?' The blonde thought to himself before he focused in on his teammate, getting ready to hear an explanation.

* * *

 **So there you go, Sasuke had finally appeared however it won't be for long but don't worry he will become a permanent character in later chapters. So I hope you liked it and please be sure to review it would mean a lot to me, I love reading what you think about it so far especially seeing as this is my first actual story I have written.**

 **-Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, so sorry for the long wait for this chapter but it's up now and I hope you all like it. I will try and not make the wait so long again but I have my exams in six weeks so I don't know when I will get to update again but I will try to do it as soon as possible so thank you for being so patient. Please be sure to review and tell me what you like, dislike and how I can improve, it would mean a lot.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Today was the day Jiraiya was going back to Konoha and Naruto still hadn't told anyone about the dream he had containing a certain teammate of his. He didn't think anyone would understand. They would just say it was what his brain wanted him to think and that Sasuke would never turn back to their side after trying to kill him. He bit his lip; feeling guilty that he was hiding something that was obviously important to the people who cared about him and who he held close to his heart.

"Well Fox, I guess I'll be seeing you soon. Be careful and keep on training." Jiraiya told his student, concern seeping into his voice at the end, as he was getting ready to leave via portkey.

"I know Pervy Sage. You be careful as well. I don't want any letters from Baa-chan saying how you had an incident trying to peak on women in the bath house." Fox replied light-heartedly, earning him a punch on the arm by the Sage.

He turned to the other and gave them a look which they all understood, 'take care of him and keep training'. They all nodded their heads; showing their understanding of what he was asking of them.

"Goodbye Jiraiya-sama." Cat said as he took hold of the portkey.

"Bye Cat and all of you have fun." He said before there was a disturbance in the air and he disappeared from their sight in a swirl.

* * *

Cat and Fox slowly made their way back to the Gryffindor common room in silence. Fox was lost in thought and Cat silently watched him out of the corner of her eye – worry clawing at her gut.

They reached the portrait and Cat said the password before they walked in. They saw some of the students milling around in their normal clothes seeing as it was a Sunday. The two sat down and Cat finally worked up the courage to ask Fox what was wrong.

"Fox-kun, is there something bothering you?" She asked politely as she turned to look at him.

"N-No, it's nothing Cat-chan." He replied without looking her in the eye which worried her even more. She moved closer and took his hands in her own, moving her thumb up and down in a comforting gesture.

"You can tell me Fox-kun. I promise I'll listen and not judge you, no matter what it is. I just want to know if I can do anything to help." Cat replied, a blush creeping up her neck and flushing her cheeks bright red under her mask.

Fox looked down as he bit his lip; wondering whether he should tell her or not. He let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding and slowly looked up into her lavender eyes.

"I had a dream last night." He told her in a quiet voice, feeling as if it was only the two of them in the room at the moment.

"Oh, do you want to talk about it?" She asked him in an equally quiet voice, trying not to scare him into telling her.

"Sasuke was in it." He stated which caused the girl's eyes to widen as she unconsciously moved forwards.

"What happened?" She asked.

 _"_ _Sasuke, what are you doing in my dream?" Naruto asked the raven haired boy._

 _"_ _I don't particularly know. I fell asleep but I must have somehow crossed over to your dream. You must have been thinking about me a lot." The raven haired boy told him, a smirk forming on his lips at the last sentence._

 _"_ _Wow. An actual sentence with more than a few syllables, I'm shocked and hey! I've been thinking about a lot of things lately but I never thought about what you are insinuating." Naruto replied, his voice raised at the end._

 _"_ _I'm not the only one who has changed Dobe. You've actually extended your vocabulary." Sasuke replied, smirking again as the blonde huffed in anger and annoyance which only seemed to anger him more._

 _"_ _What do you want Teme?" The blonde asked his old teammate._

 _"_ _Well now that you mention it… Orochimaru is dead." Sasuke stated, watching the blonde's face for his reaction._

 _Naruto's eyes widened before he looked Sasuke in the eye._

 _"_ _What are you going to do now that he's dead? Are you going to return?" Naruto asked, excitement seeping into his voice._

 _"_ _No Dobe. I still need to kill my brother before I return. Even if I do decide to return after I've killed him, I'm not going to be accepted back into that pathetic village. Not after I tried to kill you. The Hokage will either kill me herself or send me to prison." Sasuke replied and Naruto took in the information, a pout forming on his lips._

 _"_ _But Sasuke, I'll accept you. I'll make sure Baa-chan won't kill you or send you to prison. Just come back. Please." Naruto replied, almost begging towards the end._

 _"_ _No Dobe, that's final. We'll be seeing each other soon." Sasuke replied before he faded away, leaving Naruto to stand by himself, still trying to process what actually happened._

"So do you know when you'll next see him?" Cat asked quietly whilst still holding Fox's hands in her own.

"No, I just hope it's not to fight again. I'm sick and tired of fighting and we just have to focus on the school and the Akatsuki at the moment." Naruto replied and he squeezed Cat's hands. Before he knew it Cat had flung herself at him, wrapping her slender arms around his neck. Fox automatically wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm so sorry this had to happen Fox." She said into his neck and she hugged him, not realising of the stares that were being sent their way from the students.

"It's fine Cat. I guess it's just what we have to put up with but I'll do anything to keep you all out of this. Especially if it means I can keep you safe." Fox replied into her hair as he hugged her tightly, not wanting the moment to end.

They finally pulled away and then quickly moved away from each other when they realised they had become the centre of attention.

"So are you two going to become a couple already or not?" Lavender asked from her seat at a table and the two guards looked her way before Fox spoke up.

"Erm, we aren't a couple and I don't- I don't think it will happen." He said whilst looking anywhere but at Cat and he twiddled his thumbs, embarrassment taking over as he became self-conscious.

"Oh. Yeah. What Fox said." Cat replied, disappointment seeping into her voice and she quickly looked away from the blonde teen.

They both let out an awkward laugh before Fox muttered something and quickly walked out of the room, a hand rubbing his neck. Cat sighed before sinking into the couch.

* * *

Harry slowly made his way towards the Forbidden Forest - his cloak in hand and his wand in his pocket. He walked towards a small clearing just inside of the forest and waited for Hagrid to show up, wondering why he had asked him to meet him there in the first place.

"'Arry, there you are. Put yur cloak on an' follow me. Don' make a sound, don' want anyone to 'ear ya." Hagrid said once he appeared and Harry quickly followed the giant's instructions and silently followed him deeper into the forest. Eventually he heard a roar and the forest in front of him illuminated a deep yellow colour, making the boy jump in shock and slight fear.

He trusted Hagrid though and carried on following him but nothing could prepare him for what he saw next. He crouched down and he looked in front of him, his mouth agape as he took in the creatures that were there.

Giant, scaly creatures stood, roaring into the night – fire spurting from their mouths as they tried to keep their captors away from them. There were four altogether and Harry couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. 'Dragons!' he thought to himself, 'how stupid are the judges to think that anyone inexperienced could handle bloody dragons!' He thought he saw a glimpse of Ron's brother, Bill, but he wasn't really sure but it didn't really matter. All he could think about was getting out of there. 'Did the others know?' He didn't think so but he hoped they did so he planned on telling Cedric as soon as he could, it would only be fair if the others knew.

He slowly made his way to the castle and once he reached it he walked through the corridors, wanting to get back to his dorm room so he could sleep the night away.

"Harry is that you?" He heard a voice say behind him. He quickly turned around and came face to face with Dog.

"Yeah, sorry. I know I shouldn't be out at this time of night but Hagrid wanted to talk to me and I'm really glad I went considering it was about the First Task and it is nearly time for it." He replied, trying to explain himself seeing as he was out after curfew.

Dog sighed before replying.

"It's fine. Just tell one of us next time because if it was what I think it was about then you should have gone with one of us in case anything had happened." He said and Harry quickly nodded before the two of them walked up to the Gryffindor common room. Dog left him once he was inside and made his way back to where he was posted.

He made his way back up to the dorm room and once he fell onto his bed he was fast asleep - the day finally catching up on him.

* * *

The next day Harry told Cedric about the dragons and he almost felt like laughing at the disbelieving look on his face. However when he swore down that it was the truth he saw his facial expression change and he knew that Cedric believed him. With that done he made his way to the library considering he had a free period and he wanted to make the most of it with trying to find ways to defeat a dragon. He found Victor there and knew straight away that Victor knew; if the book on dragons was anything to go by. He looked around the shelves before finding a book himself and sat down at an empty table (which he would spend two hours at, almost missing his next class).

* * *

Considering a few of the classes had free period it left a few of the guards with nothing to do so Fox, Hawk, Dove, Bug and Dragon made their way down to the Quidditch pitch to do some training.

"Come on Fox, you just have to concentrate like Jiraiya said." Dove encouraged and Fox gave an exasperated look before huffing and closing his eyes again, desperate to try and control the Kyuubi's power.

"Come on you stupid fox, co-operate with me." Fox muttered before he felt a surge of power that almost felt as if it was burning his insides. He growled and his eyes flew open, the sea blue turning blood red as the fiery chakra coated his body. He felt someone quickly pull his mask up and a piece of paper was attached to his head. The power he felt disappeared instantly and he sagged in relief as he looked up at Hawk, thanking him.

"Well you had control a lot longer than usual so that's progress." Dragon said optimistically.

"Yeah but the Kyuubi's power was more forcefully once I lost control. It felt as if he was burning me from the inside just to punish me for trying to take control." Fox replied sadly as he stood up.

"I don't know how much more I can take of this. What if at one point I gain control for too long and he retaliates by forcing enough power out that I can't stop it and he takes over. It's too dangerous and I just can't do it." He carried on, his facial expressions on show as he hadn't put his mask back on.

"It will be fine Fox. You have us to help you control it and you're not a monster so you aren't going to hurt anyone. Maybe we just need to find another way to control the Kyuubi's power." Hawk replied as he tried to comfort his friend.

"At this rate I'm going to end up just like Gaara but this time we won't have anyone to bring me back to life." Fox replied before he stalked off, pulling his mask down as he walked towards the castle. The four remaining guards looked at each other, worry evident in their eyes.

"Maybe we can get Slug to knock some sense into him." Dove said and the three nodded in agreement.

* * *

Slug made her way to Fox who was sat at their table in the Great Hall by himself. She silently sat next to him, ignoring everyone else in the Hall; her only focus was on making him feel better.

"So I heard what happened." She said once she thought the silence between the two had stretched on for long enough. Fox sighed and put his head in his hands as he felt shame wash over him.

"What about it?" He replied, not daring to look at her.

"You gave up." She stated before carrying on. "The teammate I know wouldn't give up. No matter how difficult things get." She said before placing her head on his shoulder as he sighed again.

"Well maybe things got too difficult. I don't know what to do anymore Slug. Every time I try to take control he just retaliates and I lose control because he gives off too much power. How am I ever supposed to defeat the Akatsuki and keep everyone safe if I can't even keep myself safe from this stupid thing in my stomach? What if I lose control around people and I hurt them? I already hurt you before... I'm no better than the Kyuubi." He said in disdain, the last part almost a whisper as his self-hatred hit him full force.

Slug quickly sat up as she turned to face him, her eyes hardened as she prepared to scold him.

"Fox you are not a monster. Nothing is ever too difficult for you and what you are supposed to do is let us in and let us help you. You have so many of us who want to help and you should know by now that we aren't going to let you face the Akatsuki by yourself, it's too dangerous." She said before taking a breath and carrying on. "We can try and find another way to help you control the power but for now we need to carry on doing it Jiraiya's way." She said and Fox slowly looked at her, an almost pained look in his eye before he nodded his head. Slug hugged him before the other guards joined them at the table.

* * *

The days passed by rather quickly. Harry spent a lot of his time in the library with Hermione accompanying him sometimes. The guards spent their time patrolling the school as well as classes and when they weren't doing that, they were training and helping Fox control his powers. The professors spent their time teaching and preparing for the First Task, some of them worrying about the four students who were participating seeing as this was the first time the tournament had been held in quite a few years.

Finally the twenty fourth of November came and the four champions were ushered to the tents whilst the rest of the students and teachers along with the guards made their way to the stands. Harry paced anxiously around the tent, knowing that soon he would have to face one of the dragons he saw a few weeks ago. As he walked past a small opening in the tent he heard someone whisper his name. He looked towards the opening and slowly walked towards it. He heard it again and instantly recognised the feminine voice.

"Hermione." He whispered back and he heard the girl let out a sigh before the opening was made larger and she flung herself into his arms, wrapping her own around his neck.

"How are you feeling?" She asked in a frantic voice to which he shrugged his shoulders.

"The key is to concentrate and then all you have to do is-" She said before Harry finished off the sentence for her.

"Battle a dragon." They both let out a small laugh before there was a bright flash accompanied with a loud click. The two turned to where it came from and saw Rita Skeeter walking towards them.

After her interruption the headmasters walked in with Slug and Ludo Bagman. Ludo produced a small bag from behind his back and showed it to the four contestants.

"The four of you will reach into the bag and whatever you pull out will be the dragon you will be facing along with the position you will be going out in." He explained and the four champions nodded.

Fleur was the first one to pick. She slowly put her hand in the bag and pulled out a small green dragon with the number two on it.

"Ah the Welsh Green." Bagman told her and the girl looked up at her head teacher with a mixture of shock, fear and confusion.

Victor was next; he picked out the Chinese Fireball (with the number three on it) which caused Karkaroff to smirk at him, showing he thought it fit him well.

Then Cedric; he picked out the Swedish Short-snout with the number one on it. Finally it was Harry's turn. He put his hand in the bag cautiously and he pulled out the Hungarian Horntail with the number four on it.

* * *

Harry waited anxiously in the tent as one by one the three other champions went out to face their dragons and he watched as each one came back with at least one injury – whether minor or major, it was still an injury. Harry heard the whistle and knew it was time.

He walked out into the enclosure and his ears were assaulted by the sounds of screaming and shouting from the stands as people cheered. He looked around slowly and his eyes widened slightly when they landed on the dragon. It was larger than he expected, even if he had seen it before, and he could see something glinting in the sun behind it. He took a closer look and realised it was the golden egg they were supposed to be getting. He blanched at the idea of even getting near the egg seeing as it looked impossible. However he quickly steeled himself and took out his wand.

He muttered a spell under his breath, hoping to God that it worked but he knew that whilst he waited he would have to keep the dragon busy. He walked further out into the enclosure and the dragon automatically set its sights on him. His heart sped up as he quickly hid behind a small wall and he sighed in relief when he realised it was a good idea because a few seconds later there was a roar and fire was blazing above his head. He peeked out from behind the wall and quickly pointed his wand at the dragon, sending stunning spells towards it which hardly affected it. He ran out from behind the wall, dodging the dragon's mouth but in his hurry to get away he forgot all about its tail until it came crashing into the floor behind him, sending him tumbling down the small, rocky hill.

The crowd gasped in fright whilst others – most likely Gryffindors – screamed for him to get up. He slowly stood up, his ears ringing as he did so, and located the dragon once more. As he was about to start shooting more spells as the dragon he saw something coming towards him in the corner of his eye and his stomach leaped for joy when he realised it was his broomstick. He quickly grabbed it once it got close enough and jumped onto it, flying straight towards the dragon's nest, where the golden egg lay with various other dragon eggs.

Everything after that was a blur, the adrenaline getting to him. He remembered dodging the dragon and as he passed it feeling a sharp pain in his shoulder. He faintly heard people screaming but then he had a hold of the golden egg and he flew away as fast as he could. After that he remember tumbling off his broom as he reached the perimeter of the enclosure and he soon felt a pair of hands pulling him up and he slowly looked up at the masked guard, recognising it as Fox as he was pulled towards the medical tent where Slug was waiting patiently.

"Hey Harry, let's get you fixed up. I bet it's starting to hurt now that the adrenaline is wearing off. Trust me we all know how it feels." Slug said as her and Fox led him into the tent where the four other champions were and where Hermione and surprisingly Ron were sat, waiting for the results to be announced.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked once he was at on the bed and Slug hand her hand over his shoulder which started glowing a turquoise colour and his shoulder stopped hurting.

"I'm fine. Everything just seemed to happen too quickly once I got my broom." Harry replied and Ron was the next to talk.

"That was a good move mate." He said and Harry looked at him in shock before saying thank you.

"Hermione made me realise how much of an idiot I have been and when I saw you out there I knew that if something had happened to you I would have felt really bad because I wouldn't have had the chance to say –" Ron started rambling before Harry cut him off.

"It's fine Ron. Friends?" He asked, a smile on his face.

"Friends." The red head replied and Hermione quickly engulfed the two in a hug, happy that they were talking again.

They finally hear Harry's score and he is shocked that he is tying first with Krum which earned him a glare from Karkaroff but a smile of encouragement and friendliness from Victor himself. As they celebrated Bagman came back into the tent and informed them that the next task would be on the twenty fourth of February in the morning. The three Gryffindors eventually decided that it was best to go back to the castle so they followed Fox and Slug out of the tent who quickly congratulated Harry on his first place.

* * *

As they walked back up to the castle the three students talked animatedly whilst the two guards listened in, smiling every now and then at the small banter that happened between the two Gryffindor boys. Once they reached the castle Slug and Fox parted ways; Fox taking the three students to their common room whilst Slug went to the Great Hall where the other students would be for a meal.

"I'll take you to your common room and then we can go down to the Great Hall so that you can get something to eat." Fox said as they made their way through the corridors.

"Thanks Fox." Harry replied which earned him a nod from the blonde captain.

Fox said the password and the four walked in, Fox going to sit on the couch whilst the three students went up to their dorm room so Harry could get changed.

"Hello Fox-kun." Cat said as she walked towards him and he quickly turned towards her, not realising she was there.

"Hey Cat-chan, I didn't know you were here." Fox replied as he smiled at her behind the mask, his eyes creasing the only indication that he was doing so.

"I figured you would want some company whilst you waited for them." She said quietly whilst pushing her fore-fingers together (an old habit that still came back every now and then). Fox beamed at her before replying.

"Thanks Cat-chan." He said before carrying on. "The task was fun to watch."

"Yes it was, I find it funny how such a little object like their wands can do so many amazing things." Cat replied and Fox nodded in agreement.

"Yes but it is like some of our shinobi equipment." He said and before Cat could reply the Golden Trio walked down the stairs, still talking about seemingly unimportant topics.

* * *

Fox and Cat sat down at the table and greeted the guards that were already there. Fox looked at the food before filling his plate as he listened to his teammates talk about the task that had just been completed.

"So that's one task down, two more to go." Dog said as he stuffed his mouth with food along with Bear who sat next to him.

"Aye and no attacks yet. The suspense is killing me." Dragon replied as she looked at her teammates. "I'm wondering if they know we are here and are just planning an attack or if they are oblivious. I mean Lady Tsunade hasn't mentioned anything about any of the Akatsuki coming here yet but what if they are already here and she doesn't know about it." She carried on and the rest of the shinobi looked at her.

"Well if they do come here then we will be the first ones to be told so that we can protect the school but for now we need to be grateful that nothing has happened and our job is still considerably easy." Deer replied in his diplomatic voice which made the other agree with him. Deer had a way with his words when he actually did talk instead of sleep that made Fox think that he would be perfect for his advisor when he became Hokage. He looked at him with fondness in his eyes and knew he wouldn't have it any other way. He just hoped that he was right but it was Deer and he was incredibly intelligent so he had to be right.

He just had to be.

* * *

 **There you go and once again I hope you liked it. Please be sure to review and I will try and get the next chapter out as quickly as I can**

 **-Until then.**


	11. AN

**So sorry for not updating, I've been revising and then had practically two months of exams so I haven't had time to finish off the next chapter. However I promise to get it out as soon as possible and once again I am sorry for the long wait.**

 **\- until next time.**


End file.
